


Just Us- Contos aléatorios de uma vida à três

by Mallu



Series: The Story of 3 lovers [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallu/pseuds/Mallu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contos aleatórios de uma vida à três.<br/>(Arya/Aegon/Gendry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quem a olhasse agora, numa fila de banco, com roupas casuais e com contas para pagar nem poderia imaginar o quão selvagem e mandona ela era dentro do quarto.  
Afinal, Arya Stark era, antes de tudo, baixinha. Era pequena e delicada, segundo seus pais. Bom, alguém deve ter esquecido de falar isso para ela, pois Arya podia ser tudo, menos delicada.  
Aos sete anos, ela já havia quebrado dezoito ossos em diversas ocasiões enquanto praticava esportes. Aos quinze, quando já havia praticamente trocado esportes por balé em uma tentativa da mãe de impedir sua filha de continuar a ir para o hospital, ainda assim a garota frequentava a Instituição com uma frequência elevada que chegava a ser considerável perigoso. Aos vinte, ela começou uma relação à três entre seus vizinhos de infância, Gendry e Aegon, para o desespero de sua mãe Catelyn.  
Mas antes de explicar a dinâmica entre os casais, vamos apresenta-los de maneira apropriada.  
Eles se conheceram no Jardim de Infância, quando Arya resolveu brincar com os garotos mais velhos ao invés das meninas, que eram suas coleguinhas. Para as professoras era esquisito ver uma menina de cinco anos brincando de casinha com dois meninos mais velhos. Quando Gendry descobriu que a menina morava perto dele, ele ficou contente. Quando Aegon descobriu a mesma coisa, o menino ficou feliz. Já a Arya... Ela apenas deu um sorriso.  
No ensino fundamental, eles eram inseparáveis. Mesmo em séries diferentes, eles sempre davam uma maneira de passarem o dia juntos. Arya chegou a estudar com mais empenho para conseguir ficar no mesmo ano que eles, e conseguiu essa façanha aos treze anos.  
Na festa de formatura do Ensino Médio, os três foram juntos, como acompanhantes um do outro, para surpresa de muita gente. Lá, os três dançaram, cantaram, riram e beberam. E se beijaram pela primeira vez.  
Foi na faculdade que eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez, novamente, juntos. Foi um pouco confuso, mas eles conseguiram se entender no final.  
No fim dos cursos, os três resolveram assumir seu relacionamento para suas respectivas famílias.


	2. Arya e Catelyn- Confissões

O jantar estava agradável, e a música ambiente era bela. Sim, os Starks sabiam como impressionar. A senhora Stark realmente havia se esforçado, afinal tudo estava perfeito. O assados, os legumes, as bebidas... Ela apenas não gostava dos convidados. Aegon Targaryen e Gendry Waters.

O primeiro era o filho mais novo de um socialite mais melancólico do planeta e o outro o filho bastardo de um amigo de Ned. Um possuía os cabelos platinados e olhos violetas enquanto o outro tinha madeixas negras e orbes azuis intensas. Aegon julgava-se um futuro advogado que lutaria pelas causas do povo, mas era incapaz de viver sem a mesada dos pais. Já Gendry virou-se sozinho a vida inteira, e trabalhava desde uma idade terna. Um começava a faculdade de Direito e outro estava prestes a terminar o curso de Técnico de Engenharia. Nenhum dos dois tinha qualquer traço de personalidade similar, afinal enquanto Aegon era debochado e de bem com a vida (folgado, na concepção de Catelyn) Gendry era cabeça quente e sério demais para alguém de sua idade. Aegon era um alvo frequente de fotógrafos, pois vivia aparecendo bêbado quando saia de casas noturnas LGBT ou raves. Não bastava o garoto ser bissexual, ele tinha que chamar atenção. Já Gendry, bom, ele apareceu uma única vez em um jornal: quando Robert Baratheon resolvera reconhecer seus filhos bastardos. E mesmo assim, havia sido apenas em três. A única semelhança entre os dois era essa: ambos eram os melhores amigos de sua filha mais nova.

E por causa disso Arya também era alvos daqueles sanguessugas com câmeras fotográficas. Catelyn perdeu a conta de quantas vezes foi surpreendida com o rosto de sua filha enfeitando as folhas de uma revista de fofocas, ou nas vezes que ela até mesmo dava entrevistas! Céus, Catelyn tinha vergonha de ler aquilo, mas simplesmente tinha que saber o que estavam perguntando à sua menina! E era cada pergunta mais estupida que a outra... Pelo menos Arya respondia-as de maneira discreta. Ned até mesmo pensou na possibilidade de contratar seguranças para impedir mais situações como aquela. (Seus filhos falaram como aquilo causaria o efeito contrario e não se discutiu mais o assunto.).

Suspirando, Cat corta mais um pedaço da carne e mastiga a fonte de proteína. Ela olhou para a mesa. Robb conversava animadamente com seu primo Jon, sobre um assunto irrelevante. Sansa portava-se como uma princesa, comendo pedaços pequenos e com sua postura ereta. Bran e Rickon comiam de maneira bagunçada e as vezes jogavam as ervilha um no outro como se as leguminosas fossem bombas de canhões. Ned estava tão cansado com o dia que teve no trabalho que provavelmente comia de maneira automática, mastigando e engolindo sem pensar.

Aegon e Gendry não comiam pois iriam à algum restaurante barato com sua filha depois. Como era muita falta de educação da anfitriã não entreter seu convidados, Cat resolveu conversar com os meninos.

– Então garotos...

Arya estava descendo as escadas quando Cat notou a mudança na fisionomia dos garotos. Aegon sorriu docemente, um sorriso muito diferente daqueles que costumavam a habitar os lábios do garoto. Gendry estava sorrindo, uma coisa que só acontecia quando Arya estava por perto.

Que a verdade fosse dita, a mera presença de sua filha afetava os dois garotos de maneiras diferentes... Algo que preocupava Catelyn dia e noite; pois nas mesmas revistas que falavam de celebridades, bom, diversas delas falavam de casos amorosos entre Arya e um dos garotos. Muitas dessas revistas não falavam de namoros, e sim de amizade com benefícios... Sexo sem sentimento. Catelyn se lembrou dos tempos em que se preocupava com aquilo o suficiente para dar aulas de educação sexual para seus filhos... E a julgar pelos pacotes de preservativos que encontrara na gaveta de Arya, assim como as pílulas; ela estava escutando.

E falando em Arya... Ela estava linda.

Usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de banda indie qualquer. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança folgada e não usava maquiagem no rosto a não ser pelo seu baton rubro e mascara nos cílios. Catelyn as vezes se perguntava por que Arya não se arrumava ou se produzia tanto quanto Sansa. Se com apenas um pouco de batom e rímel sua filha mais nova conseguia ser deslumbrante, o que um pouco mais de cuidado não faria?

– Oi.

Os meninos apenas sorriram mais, causando uma tensão ainda maior em Cat. Tudo que ela conseguia lembrar naquele momento eram as malditas reportagens entupidas de mentiras, com calúnias e comentários maldosos. Seus olhos lacrimejaram, mas Cat segurou as lágrimas. No fundo de sua mente, ela sabia que Arya tinha um namorado, e que muito provavelmente era um dos meninos à sua frente. Arya era uma menina esperta, uma das mais inteligentes de seus filhos. Ela não cometeria uma bobagem tão grande assim... Mesmo assim, tudo que conseguia se lembrar era dos comentários cheios de malícia de socialites da internet.

Arya despediu-se de seu pai e irmãos. Quando chegou a vez de Cat, ela deu-lhe um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e foi embora.

Cat suspirou mais uma vez.

*

Eram 23:45 da noite quando ela voltou. O cheiro de cigarro era evidente, assim como o de cerveja. Seu batom estava manchando pelo uso. Sua trança estava desfeita, e os nos em seu cabelos eram muitos. Arya precisava da ajuda de Gendry e Aegon para andar, pois não conseguia sequer dar três passos em uma linha reta. Foi preciso que um dos garotos tomasse a chave da mão da garota para que a porta pudesse ser aberta, e assim, permitir a entrada dos três na casa dos Starks. Catelyn esperava sua filha impaciente... Ela não sabia dizer por que sempre esperava acordada, afinal era completamente normal que seu filha voltasse por mais ou menos aquele horário. Mas não importava quantas malditas noites Cat tivesse que permanecer acordada, ela so iria dormir depois que sua lobinha estivesse em casa, em segurança. A matriarca se irritou com a cena a sua frente. Arya se apoiava completamente em Gendry, seus seios pressionados contra o peito dele, enquanto o moreno passava um de seus braços em volta da cintura de sua filha. Aegon estava visivelmente bêbado, mas ainda assim pegava no ombro de sua garotinha, quase como uma maneira de se guiar pela casa.

– Olá meninos. Arya.

Gendry pelo menos teve a decência de parecer envergonhado. Aegon por outro lado tentou abraçá-la. Arya sorria bobamente.

– Oi manhê. Q-que bom que esta acordada. Eu... Bom, nós temos que te contar uma coisa.

Gendry e Aegon pareceram surpresos.

–Arya... Quer mesmo fazer isso agora?

– Tenho sim. Fiquem quietos.

Sua filha respirou fundo.

– Mãe. Eu, Gendry e Aegon estamos juntos.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha, não entendendo direito.

– Juntos como?

Sua filha mordeu seu labio inferior.

– Juntos como... Como namorados.

Cat piscou algumas vezes. E então desmaiou. A ultima coisa que ela pensou fora essa frase: **_"Maldito karma."_**

*

Cat acordara no dia seguinte com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Sua mão direita foi em direção à sua testa, imediatamente massageando o local. A mulher não conseguia se lembrar de como havia chegado na cama, mas tinha grandes suspeitas de que seu marido tinha alguma coisa haver com aquilo. Por falar em Ned... Onde estava ele? Catelyn se levantou e procurou pelo homem que estava casada há 35 anos. Ned não estava no quarto, então era muito provável que estivesse na cozinha. E foi para lá que ela foi.

O cheiro de café foi a primeira coisa que notou. A segundo foi seu esposo conversando seriamente com Arya... E pela postura dela, sua filhota estava envergonhada por algum motivo, e Ned parecia desconfortável com o discurso que dava. Ela foi ouvir o que estava acontecendo.

– Arya, me explique isso de novo.

Sua filha respirou pesadamente.

– Eu estou namorando papai.

– Com dois garotos ao mesmo tempo.

Cat sentiu o ar se prender em sua garganta. E se lembrou da noite passada.

– Sim.

– E eles não se incomodam com isso?

– Não papai. Eles não se incomodam.

– E você se incomoda?

– Nem um pouco.

 _Mas eu me incomodo_.

Ned passou uma mão pelo seus cabelos.

Cat realmente queria que ele falasse para sua filha como aquele comportamento não era adequado para alguém como ela. Queria que falasse que Arya iria ser chamada de nomes e sofreria com aquilo. Queria que Ned conviesse-se sua filhota a parar com aquela besteira.

Seu marido suspirou.

– Filha... Você entende o que isso vai te causar?

Arya olhou para o chão durante um tempo.

– Sim.

_Não, ela não entende Ned. Ela é só uma criança!_

– Sabe que, muito provavelmente, ira sofrer por causa disso? Pode se prejudicar no trabalho.

– Não me importo.

_Uma criança, meu Deus!_

Ned suspira.

– Eu sinto muito filhota... O mundo vai lhe machucar e eu não terei como lhe proteger.

_O que?!_

Arya olhava para seu pai completamente maravilhada.

– Então não se incomoda?

Ned mordeu os lábios.

– Eu me incomodo sim Arya. Mas somente por que não consigo entender. Pode me ajudar com isso? Pode ter calma?

Sua filha sorriu.

– Claro que posso papai.


	3. Gendry e Aegon: Verdades inconvenientes

Depois que a mãe de Arya desmaiou, Gendry entrou em desespero. Tecnicamente, aquela era sua sogra. Ele ainda não entendia por que Arya resolvera jogar uma bomba daquelas justo agora, quando estava bêbada. Tanto ela quanto Aegon cometiam os piores erros que uma pessoa poderia cometer quando estavam bêbados. Como aquela vez que Aegon fez uma tatuagem em um certo lugar onde o Sol não brilha. ALIAS, a tatuagem fora um sol. E agora, Arya havia contado sobre eles. Para a mãe dela, uma mulher que já não gostava deles.

Eles com certeza não seriam convidados para o próximo churrasco.

Aegon olhava para tudo como um espectador, quase como se aquela cena não o afetasse. Céus, aqueles dois nunca mais iriam chegar perto de alcool!

– Cat?

Ótimo. Como se não bastasse a sogra desmaiada, agora vinha o esposo da dita cuja verificar o que estava acontecendo. Aquela noite não podia ficar pior... Até Aegon vomitar em um vaso de uma orquídea que valia milhões de dólares..

Ned Stark era um homem serio. E como qualquer homem serio, ele não gostou da cena que viu: sua filha completamente bêbada; um garoto vomitando em um vaso e outro garoto agachado perto de sua esposa desacordada.

_Ops._

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

_Sua filha acabou de nocautear sua esposa com sete palavras._

E então Arya vomitou.

*

Ele nem se lembrava como havia voltado para seu apartamento. Talvez isso fosse uma coisa boa, ele realmente não sabia dizer. Afinal, quem não gostaria de esquecer um dos momentos mais constrangedores da vida? Milhões de pessoas, isso sim. Gendry suspirou. Depois do que aconteceu as chances dele ainda poder respirar o mesmo ar que Arya eram nulas. Os Starks eram uma família conservadora, nunca aceitariam uma relação de poligamia... Principalmente se fosse com a filha mais nova deles. Gendry era cinco anos mais velho que Arya enquanto Aegon tinha apenas dois anos de diferença. Se eles já não gostavam da amizade entre os três, imagina agora!

– Você fica muito fofo quando está preocupado.

Gendry olhou para a fonte da voz e encontrou o Targaryen. O desgraçado estava semi-nu, tomando café em uma caneca qualquer.

– Coloca uma roupa Aegon.

O mais novo fez um biquinho irresistível.

– Você nunca diz isso pra Arya.

–É por que estou ocupado demais babando.

Eles riram. Durante muito tempo Arya sentia-se insegura com a própria imagem e até mesmo se considerava feia. Foi preciso muito esforço e carinho dos garotos para que ela parasse de pensar daquela forma. Aegon precisou passar horas conversando com a amiga/parceira para convencê-la que sim, ela era mais bonita que Sansa.

Aegon já estava em sua cama antes do outro perceber o peso sobre a mesma. Tanto ele quanto Arya podiam ser rápidos e silenciosos quando queriam, o que geralmente complicava a vida de Gendry.

– Como acha que eles vão lidar com isso? Os Starks.

– Muito provavelmente não vão saber o que fazer. Mas vão tentar fazer alguma coisa, se importam com ela. Eles não são como meu pai ou o seu.

O Targaryen riu.

Aquela era uma das poucas coisas que os dois tinham em comum: os pais de ambos não davam o mínimo para o que acontecia na vida de seus filhos. Quando Aegon contou para Rhaegar que era bissexual o homem mais velho fez um drama digno de novela das nove. Perguntou onde havia errado e o que poderia fazer para concertar o filho. Foi preciso que sua avó intervisse, dizendo para o filho calar a boca e aceitar logo a realidade como um adulto. Depois daquilo Rhaegar falou que não se importava com mais nada que se relacionasse ao seu filho, pois o mesmo o havia envergonhado. Por esse motivo Aegon nem se deu ao trabalho de falar que estava namorando Gendry e Arya. Mas ele contou para avó e para sua mãe, que aceitaram relativamente bem a noticia. Ja Rhaenys, sua irmã adorou a noticia, pois se animou com a ideia de ter Arya /Gendry como cunhada(o). Uma batida na porta trouxe os dois de volta para a realidade.

– Gendry o café ta pronto. Aegon, se veste.

Era Edric. Desde que Gendry descobriu quem seu pai era, ele quis conhecer seus outros irmãos. Tanto Aegon quanto Arya apoiaram a ideia e o ajudaram e encontrar cada um dos familiares. Todos seus irmãos e irmãs conheciam seus parceiros e não se incomodavam com o relacionamento a três que o mais velho mantinha.

Bella, por exemplo, achava o máximo. E excitante, mas Gendry nem era louco de comentar essa ultima parte para Aegon ou Arya.

O mais velho levantou-se da cama e antes que pudesse se vestir levou um sonoro tapa na bunda, o que não surpreendeu ninguém. Arya e Aegon possuíam uma tara inexplicável pelas nadegas dele.

– Se veste Aegon.

O nojento riu.

*

Era muito provável que Mya tivesse feitos aqueles ovos mexidos, eles estavam horríveis. Mas como Gendry gostava demais da irmã, ele comia. Aegon também colaborava, agora que estava devidamente vestido. Edric empurrava a comida com grandes quantidades de café, e Bella tinha acabado de voltar do turno da noite na boate que trabalhava como garçonete.

Mya foi a primeira a perguntar.

– Cadê a Arya? Achei que ela vinha comer com a gente.

Gendry olhou para aqueles horríveis ovos mexidos, pensando no que dizer, mas Aegon foi mais rápido.

– Ela ficou bêbada e contou tudo para a mãe. Bom, não tudo. Só disse que estava namorando eu e seu irmão.

Mya apenas mexeu a cabeça, mostrando que entendia. Edric parecia intrigado e triste, mas muito provavelmente isso se devia ao fato dele e Arya gostarem dos mesmos jogos de RPG e não por que seu irmão mais velho acabara de perder a namorada. Bom, talvez ele estivesse sendo injusto. Edric era um cara ótimo, simpatico e agradável de se ter por perto. Aegon costumava brincar que ele e Edric eram completo opostos um do outro, e que se o mais novo fosse gay o Targaryen já teria fisgado. O celular dele e do Aegon tocaram, indicando que eles haviam recebido uma mensagem.

_Meu pai entende (mais ou menos) o nosso relacionamento. Ainda estamos juntos! :D_

Tanto ele quanto Aegon sorriram. Até eles receberem outra mensagem.

_Só não aparecem aqui nas proximas semanas, se não minha mãe atira em vocês. :X_

Eles não duvidaram daquilo.


	4. Aegon: Danças e suas funções terapêuticas

O estúdio de dança era realmente gigantesco.

Era estranho pensar que todo aquele espaço servia apenas para o treino de meia dúzia de pessoas. E entre essas seis pessoas estava Arya, sua namorada. E a do Gendry.

Já fazia três meses desde que a Loba havia contado sobre eles para sua mãe, e finalmente eles estavam se vendo novamente. Catelyn ainda não aceitava nem mesmo falava com eles, nem permitia a presença deles dentro de sua casa, mas Ned já entendia. O sogro viu como sua filha estava triste sem eles por perto e por isso deixou. (Ainda levou uns tapas da esposa por causa disso. )

O estúdio dos Homens Sem Face era um dos lugares favoritos de Aegon, afinal era um dos únicos lugares que Arya sentia-se realmente confortável com seu corpo e bela. Sansa podia saber cantar/cozinhar/costurar/limpar e fazer mais uma penca de coisas. Mas ela não sabia dançar nenhuma modalidade de dança enquanto Arya era especialista em todas, principalmente balé. Por isso que a menina mais nova dos Starks gostava tanto de praticar e suar a camisa na dança. Ela sentia necessidade daquilo. Poder provar que era melhor do que Sansa em alguma coisa era gratificante.

E desnecessário na opinião dos namorados.

Mas enfim.

As bailarinas e bailarinos se alongavam com aquelas roupas que não deixavam muito espaço para a imaginação, mas Egg nem notava. Ele estava ocupado demais vendo Arya. A menina rodopiava em volta de si mesma incontáveis vezes e não parecia ficar tonta. Pulava de um lado para o outro com a confiança de um lince e graciosidade de um cisne. A habilidade e elasticidade dela era motivo de inveja para muitos dos presentes.

E o deleito dele e de Gendry no quarto.

Depois de muito tempo, finalmente o professor chegou. Ele era um homem russo de nome irritante, com os cabelos bicolores. Quem era o idiota que pintava o cabelo de vermelho e branco? Aquele homem simplesmente o tirava do sério. Também era um fator importante que Jaqen ficava secando/paquerando a Arya. Quando Gendry veio para o ensaio pela primeira vez, duas coisas importantes aconteceram:

1) Arya ficou com ciúmes de Gendry por que metade das garotas ficavam paquerando o mais velho.

E

2) Gendry quase socou Jaqen no rosto por que o fóssil (apelido carinhoso compartilhado pelos meninos) ficava secando Arya.

Depois disso Gendry ficou proibido de ir aos ensaios.

Verdade seja dita, Gendry era o ciumento da relação. Egg não tentaria socar Jaqen, simplesmente ficaria em alerta por causa do cara. (O nojento tinha idade de ser tio da Arya!) Era estranho pensar que Gendry conseguia participar de um relacionamento à três com essa característica tão distinta em sua personalidade. Aegon chegou a até mesmo fazer uma pergunta para o Touro sobre isso, mas o mais velho simplesmente disse:

 _Eu simplesmente sei que você é confiável. Por isso não sinto ciúmes_.

A música começou a tocar. Assim como a dança.

*

Ele estava do lado de fora fumando um cigarro quando notou a presença dela de seu lado. Arya estava suada e provavelmente cansanda, mas exibia um sorriso no rosto.

–E ai, como foi?

O sorriso aumentou. E ela começou a falar de como o ensaio havia sido maravilhoso, como a coreografia era linda e como seus músculos doiam da melhor maneira possível. Aegon Targaryen apenas ficou ouvindo sua namorada tagarelar incansavelmente.

Ele estava feliz.


	5. Arya: Plenitude

Sempre começava com um beijo. Sempre um beijo, doce; casto e cheio de promessas. Cheio de gentileza. Era assim no começo. Então ela resolvia tomar controle da situação. O beijo tornava-se quente. Cheio de exigências e necessidade. Ela torna seus lábios e atenção para o pescoço do homem submisso em sua frente enquanto o outro beijava suas costas e a despia. Eles já estava nus quando antes mesmo de começarem. Eles sabiam que ela voltaria de um dia estressante de trabalho e que precisaria de carinho quando voltasse.

E eles a dariam toda a atenção que tinham disponível.

Gendry estava debaixo dela, com seu membro rijo pressionando o sexo da mulher que amava e idolatrava. Aegon divertia-se com as expressões de prazer que o tão serio Touro fazia, e por mais que ele quisesse parar de beijar Arya para observar o outro, seu corpo preferiu continuar com a trilha de beijos e saliva ao longo das costas de sua namorada. A pele dela era macia e cheirava à romã naquele dia. Arya pendeu a cabeça para o lado, permitindo que Aegon beijasse seu pescoço. Era sempre assim. Arya permitia e eles atendiam seus desejos. Gendry sentiu-se enciumado de ser deixado de lado, mas nada falou. Ele sabia que sua mestra gostava de fazer as coisas daquele jeito. Arya sorriu ao sentir o falo de Gendry aumentar embaixo de si. Ela sabia que deveria estar molhada em seu intimo, pois sentiu uma familiar cócegas dentro de sua vulva, ao mesmo tempo que um gemido escapou de seus lábios. Ambos os garotos sentiram-se revigorados com o som. Eles a queriam tanto que mal conseguiam respirar. Ela os necessitava de tal maneira que nem conseguia reagir. Tudo que os três podiam fazer era satisfazer o outro. E eles atenderam prontamente a carência que o parceiro sentia. Aegon e Gendry pararam o que estavam fazendo e se beijaram, fazendo Arya observa-los com olhos famintos. Insatisfeita com a falta de atenção que recebia no momento, ela remexeu-se sob o colo de Gendry, fazendo o outro grunhir. Aegon riu.

–Gulosa.

–Sou mesmo.

Gendry começou a beija-la, e Aegon passou a se focar em brincar com o clitóris da parceira. Os dedos longos e quentes dentro de si, brincando com o seu botão era eletrizante, mas junto com a sensação de ser beijada com tanta ferocidade e intensidade era alucinante. E eles sabiam disso, aqueles desgraçados. Aegon e Gendry conheciam cada centímetro do corpo da Arya. Era como se eles tivessem um mapa das dez zonas mais erógenas da garota, e sabiam exatamente como deixa-la a beira da insanidade com os orgasmos que ela tinha.

Ah os orgasmos... Ela podia escrever poesia sobre eles se não estivesse ocupada demais com seu cérebro derretendo aos poucos.

Waters mordia o lábio inferior da garota enquanto se posicionava em sua entrada, enquanto o Targaryen penetrava a garota por trás. Foi preciso alguns minutos para aquilo tomar um ritmo frenético. Os sons dos corpos chocando-se um contra o outro era hipnotizante.

Gendry a penetrava pela frente enquanto Aegon a possuía por trás. De todas as formas de fazer amor, aquela era a favorita de Arya. Ela sempre se sentia preenchida daquela forma. O atrito causado entre seus canais chagavam a leva-la à loucura. Ela simplesmente estava ficando viciada em fazer sexo com os dois ao mesmo tempo.

No começo da relação, Arya nem sonhava em ser possuída pelos dois ao mesmo tempo, nem era louca de tentar! Gendry era grande demais e Aegon era grosso em demasia lá embaixo. No início, ela se deitava com um enquanto outro assistia. Depois revisava, em um ciclo que fazia os poros de sua pele se arrepiarem de prazer e êxtase. Aos poucos, Arya foi perdendo o medo e disse que queria fazer sexo com os dois ao mesmo tempo, uma solicitação que surpreendeu os garotos. Mas mesmo assim eles atenderam. Ela era que ditava o tom na cama, era quem tomava a iniciativa. Eles sempre a seguiriam.

Aegon a beijava com necessidade enquanto Gendry apertava e massageava os seios dela. Ambos a amavam como se não houvesse amanhã, como se apenas aquele momento importasse. Ela se controlava para não gemer demais e falhava a cada segundo que passava. Sua orelha esquerda foi mordiscada por um deles, não importava qual no momento, ela só queria que eles continuassem.

Aegon a beijou mais uma vez, com um fervor desconhecido. Vendo aquilo, Gendry aumentou a intensidade da estocada para dentro de Arya, a fazendo gritar de prazer. Aegon e Arya sorriram por que entendiam o que estava acontecendo. Gendry estava se sentido como se tivesse sido deixado de lado. Arya contraiu os músculos do seu corpo nas partes baixas e se deliciou com os gemidos que seu namorados emitiram.

Eles já estavam perto de terminar, ela sabia. Ela adorava quando eles gozavam dentro dela. Era uma espécie estranha de fetiche, um que ela amava seguir. Verdade fosse dita, Arya possuía diversos fetiches, mas a maioria deles envolvia ela no comando. E os meninos adoravam estar à mercê dela.

Faltava pouco... Muito pouco. Até que eles finalmente chegaram ao climax, fazendo a garota segui-los apenas alguns segundos atrasada. O ar do quarto estava quente, abafado e com uma fragrância característica de sexo.

Arya desabou sobre a cama contente e satisfeita.


	6. Gendry: Sobre filmes e rotinas

O despertador acordou Gendry primeiro. Ele sempre levantava antes que aqueles dois folgados que eram seus parceiros. Arya estava deitada de bruços e Aegon se esparramava pela cama como sempre. Eram cenas como essas que traziam um sorriso aos lábios do Baratheon. Sabendo que eles permaneceriam daquele jeito por algumas horas, Gendry resolveu tomar um banho e se preparar para uma intensa jornada de trabalho.

*

Quando ele saiu do banho completamente vestido o cheiro de café já estava impregnado no apartamento. Arya já deveria ter levantado, pois ela era a única que se propunha a fazer café naquela casa, e sinceramente, era a única que conseguia agradar o gosto refinado de Aegon. Até hoje Gendry achava impossível haver mais de um tipo de café, mas o outro jurava que existiam milhares de sabores diferentes.

– Bom dia Loba.

Ela riu com o apelido.

– Bom dia Touro. Senta ai.

Ele imediatamente atendeu.

Arya usava uma de suas camisas, que obviamente não serviam nela... Mas a menor nunca se incomodou com sua própria nudez, mesmo quando era mais nova. Agora, que possuía um corpo digno de fazer as mais belas modelos sentirem inveja, bom... Arya não tinha intenção nenhuma de se cobrir, e tanto Gendry como Aegon agradeciam por esse fato.

Sua loba estava fazendo ovos mexidos com bacon, seu prato favorito para um café da manha. Arya sempre comia frutas e iogurte enquanto Aegon praticamente não comia nada até às 10 horas da manhã, o único horario que ele acordava quando tinha compromisso antes do almoço, o que correspondia cerca de 25% de sua agenda anual. Por isso as manhas eram as melhores partes do dia para Gendry. Eram nesses momentos que ele podia ficar sozinho com ela. A Stark tomava seu chá com calma, tentando sentir o sabor em meio a nevoa de sono que ainda a envolvia. Cada gole era uma tentativa de acordar, ora pelo calor da bebida, ora pela cafeína contida nela. O celular dela tocou um dos milhares de despertadores que a garota havia programado ao longo daquele dia. Já eram 6:45 da manhã e ela tinha que ir para o ensaio, haveria uma grande temporada pela frente. O que significava que ele e Aegon veriam-a cada vez menos. Era em momentos como aqueles que Gendry sentia-se triste.

–Já vou indo. Acorda o Aegon okay?

–Okay.

Ela lhe deu um beijo e foi embora se arrumar.

*

Eram 8:56 quando Gendry finalmente conseguiu acordar o outro. Aegon ainda se encontrava em um estado zumbi, completamente incapaz de formular uma frase com clareza ou de pensar. Foi preciso muito café para tira-lo daquele estado. O mais velho já estava pronto para trabalhar, e se demorasse mais dois minutos chegaria atrasado.

– Aegon. Levanta.

– Ugh. Não.

–Já amanheceu.

– Nãããooo…

–Fiz café.

–Você realmente é a personificação de um anjo!

Ele riu.

*

Gendry chegara em casa totalmente quebrado. O dia na oficina havia sido puxado. Muito puxado. Ele abriu a porta de seu apartamento (que dividia com os irmãos) esperando encontrar qualquer cenário de um filme estilo besteirol americano: com uma festa acontecendo; quantidades insalubres de álcool e maconha e música alta o suficiente para deixar alguém surdo em questões de segundos.

Afinal de contas, Bella costumava dar festas relâmpagos de vez em quando.

Ao invés disso, ele felizmente encontrou Arya e Aegon no sofá, escolhendo um filme ou seriado qualquer. O cheiro de pipoca com manteiga era forte, assim como o de pizza. Eles provavelmente pediram há algum tempo, em porções exageradas como sempre.

Mas no momento ele nem se importava. O que importava era ver duas pessoas que ele adorava vestindo pijamas, no sofá, discutindo sobre que filme eles iriam assistir.

–EGG! Me da esse controle!

–Não!

–O seu filme é estupido Aegon. Não vamos ver ele.

–O **seu** filme é o estupido! Eu não vou ver _Harry Potter_ de novo!

Ele praticamente pode ver Arya jogando uma almofada em Aegon.

__–HARRY POTTER É UM CLÁSSICO SEU PORCO SEM CULTURA!_ _

_–SÓ POR ISSO TENHO QUE VER SEMPRE?_

_–SIM!_

Ele deu uma risada e foi se aproximando.

O canal de Netflix estava aberto, centenas de milhares de filmes e seriados disponíveis. E aqueles dois estavam discutindo por que não achavam algo que agradasse os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Gendry nem se surpreendeu com aquilo. Arya e Aegon eram completamente opostos. Literalmente.

Enquanto a menina era calculista e reservada, Egg era extravagante e amigo de todo mundo. Arya odiava festas, Aegon amava. a Stark preferia salgado, o Targaryen doce. A garota adorava o inverno, o menino não suportava neve.

A lista era quilométrica.

Supostamente, duas pessoas tão diferentes não teriam como se dar tão bem. Mas era ai que Gendry entrava.

Ele agia como o mediador daquela relação. A dinâmica Arya-Aegon era muito 8 ou 80, muito preto no branco.

A dinâmica Arya-Gendry-Aegon era um confortável e adorável cinza, e um número qualquer entre 8-80.

Os três juntos funcionavam.

No momento que chegou perto do sofá, Aegon se encontrava esparramado no chão se defendendo como podia dos socos e murros infantis de Arya. Quando a menina notou a presença do mais velho, ela sorriu. Depois, ficou imediatamente seria.

– Touro, diz para esse Dragão estupido que não vamos assistir _“O diabo veste Prada."_

–Gendry, diz pra essa Loba que não vamos ver _Harry Potter_ pela sétima vez!

Ele sorriu.

– Cheguem para lá e deixem que eu resolvo _ _.__

E por tudo que fosse mais sagrado, não seria _“50 tons de cinza.”._


	7. Jon: Segredos

Jon sempre quis saber quem era seu pai, desde criança. Todos seus coleguinhas na época do Jardim de Infância tinham um, por que ele não podia viver a mesma situação?

Em uma noite de outubro ele entendeu por que.

*

De todos os Starks, Jon havia sido o primeiro a aceitar o relacionamento a três que Arya tinha.

Cat e Sansa nem toleravam ouvir os nomes dos namorados da Arya em um raio de 28 quilômetros enquanto Ned, relutante, aceitava as mais novas adições na família. Brandon quase chegou a dar uma palestra sobre as diversas formas de amor, fossem elas convencionais ou não. Rickon nem ligava, e Robb queria quebrar os narizes de Gendry e Aegon quando os visse.

Logico, que para descargo de consciência, ele e Robb e seus tios Brandon e Benjen ainda ameaçaram quebrar todos os ossos disponíveis no esqueleto humano daqueles garotos caso um deles machucasse a lobinha mais adorada da família Stark. Os garotos pareceram entender o recado, pois Arya nunca pareceu mais feliz do que com seu dois garotos.

O que não fazia o menor sentido era como Arya conseguia namorar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, sendo eles sendo tão diferentes. Por exemplo, caso ocorresse uma briga aqui, agora Gendry era o cara que ficaria quieto no seu canto enquanto o pau comia solto. Aegon participaria do barraco, levando Arya junto.

O que não agradava a Sra. Stark nem um pouco.

Porém, a reação que mais intrigou Jon fora a de sua mãe, Lyanna. Quando Arya contara que estava namorando **_Gendry Waters_** , sua mãe se surpreendeu um pouco por algum motivo. Mas quando sua sobrinha disse que também estava namorando **_Aegon Targaryen_** , sua mãe pareceu parar de respirar por alguns segundos.

À princípio Jon pensou que sua mãe estivesse indignada com o fato de Arya estar em uma relação à três, mas ele logo descartou aquela possibilidade.

Sua mãe estava demorando tanto para responder que Arya começou a ficar com medo da resposta.

Quando ela finalmente falou, isso foi o que ela disse:

–Aegon Targaryen? Ele não é o filho daquele ator…

–Rhaegar? É sim.

– Amigo de Arthur Dayne.

–Sim.

Sua mãe ficou quieta depois disso. Passou-se cinco minutos e ela perguntou se Arya aceitava um lanche, mudando completamente de assunto. De tão confusa que ficou, Arya nem respondeu automaticamente um _‘sim, obrigada’_. Lyanna foi imediatamente fazer os sanduíches de pasta de amendoim.

Arya a seguiu. Sua tia fazia os sanduíches de maneira quase robotizada, sem parar para pensar na quantidade absurda de recheio que colocava em cada fatia de pão de forma. Ela encarava a parede, provavelmente não pensando em nada… Seu pai também costumava a encarava o vão quando pensava em nada ou em tudo ao mesmo tempo.

–Tia?

Ela pareceu acordar de um transe.

–Sim?

Arya mordeu o lábio, pensando no que falar.

–A senhora não… A senhora não sente nojo de mim sente?

Aquela pergunta pareceu intrigar a mais velha.

–E por que motivo eu sentiria nojo?

O rosto de Arya tomou um tom avermelhado. Ela sabia o que deveria falar, mas sentia vergonha. Quando estava com sua tia, Arya sentia-se como uma criança de nove anos de idade que havia sido pega fazendo uma besteira. Arya sabia que uma relação à três trazia certas… Sensações para as pessoas, sensações não muito agradáveis. _Sansa_ havia deixado bem claro o que pensava.

_“O que você está fazendo é errado e nojento. Parece até uma puta.”._

Arya sabia que Sansa pensaria daquela maneira… Isso ela poderia suportar, afinal havia aguentado comentários daquele tipo a vida inteira.

O que ela não aguentaria era se sua tia Lyanna, uma mulher que ela admirava mais que a própria mãe, também pensasse da mesma maneira que Sansa e Jeyne Poole.

Ela simplesmente não aguentaria.

–Você não… Não tem nojo do meu relacionamento polígamo?

Sua tia a olhava como se aquela fosse a pergunta mais estupida do mundo.

–Claro que não tenho nojo. Por que teria? Está me confundindo com a Sansa agora?

Ela soltou o ar que nem sabia estar prendendo, e riu com a piada interna.

Arya sentiu-se aliviada.

*

Foi por volta de 23:28 que Jon teve uma conversa que mudou sua vida. Ele havia acabado de voltar de um encontro com Ygritte, sua namorada e o garoto tentava entrar em casa silenciosamente, mesmo estando levemente bêbado. Ele costumava esquecer do conceito da palavra “consequência” quando estava bêbado. (Tipo aquela vez que ele fez uma tatuagem de unicórnio nas costas. Felizmente, essa tatuagem havia sido removida.)

–Meio tarde não acha?

Ele quase teve um enfarto ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe.

–Mãe?

–Céus, você faz perguntas desnecessárias quando está bêbado. Que nem o Ned.

Ele engoliu seco. Sua mãe estava ali, e estava **puta da vida.** Lyanna sabia que Jon bebia, afinal ele já tinha idade para isso. O que ela **_não_** tolerava era que seu filho ficasse bêbado.

Sua mãe estava de camisola, com um copo de vinho na mão direita e um livro qualquer na esquerda. Ela provavelmente estava naquela posição há muito tempo... O que só piorava a situação para Jon.

–Senta ai. Quero te contar uma coisa.

Ele sentou, não sendo nem idiota de contrariar sua mãe.

E Lyanna contou um dos maiores segredos de sua vida.

Quem era o pai de Jon Stark.

Rhaegar Targaryen... Pai do namorado de Arya.


	8. Sansa: Perguntas

Quando sua mãe lhe contou, Sansa achou que fosse uma piada de mal gosto.

Arya em um relacionamento polígamo? Seria uma raridade **um** garoto acha-la bonita e aguenta-la, como seria possível existir **dois**?

Por isso ela riu.

E por isso levou um tapa de sua mãe.

Foi nesse instante que ela percebeu que Catelyn estava falando sério.

*

Foi preciso três meses para que Sansa conseguisse suportar ficar no mesmo ambiente que Arya. Mesmo com a entrada proibida para seus “ _namorados_ ” a garota mais nova continuava em contato com eles, fosse por longas conversas no Skype; pelo telefone ou por mensagens.

Repugnante.

Aquilo a revoltava. Como Arya podia ignorar o quanto aquilo estava errado?! Ela provavelmente continuava para chamar atenção ou algo do gênero. Devia ser isso. Ela não podia simplesmente estar feliz pecando daquela maneira tão gratuitamente. Poderia? Não, não era possível. Até mesmo Arya sabia que existiam limites.

*

Ela obviamente estava errada. Depois de 6 meses sem pisarem por lá, finalmente Aegon e Gendry apareceram. Era o anual churrasco beneficente dos Starks, e lá estavam eles. Gendry destacava-se na multidão por causa de sua altura e Aegon pelo seu cabelo platinado e pele levemente morena. Céus, eles eram lindos… Por que desperdiçavam o tempo deles com sua irmã Arya- Cara- de- Cavalo? Por que? Como ela podia ser feliz agindo como uma rameira e Sansa tinha que sofrer agindo como uma dama?

Por que Arya podia ter dois homens que a amavam enquanto Sansa tinha que ficar com Joffrey?


	9. Gendry e Aegon: Bom ouvinte

O dia começou ensolarado. Um dia perfeito, com um clima agradável. O sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam animados… Parecia até uma cena retirada de um desenho animado. Era tudo tão… Fofo e jovial que Aegon sentia raiva.

Ele andava de maneira decidida e precisa para o apartamento dos irmãos Baratheon, sabendo que Gendry estaria por lá. Nossa, ele precisava conversar. Com Arya, com Gendry… Não importava, ele tinha que conversar com um deles. Tinha que deitar nos braços de um deles e chorar até não aquentar mais. Ele tinha que desabafar.

Ele finalmente conseguiu chegar no sétimo andar arfando. O elevador estava quebrado de novo, aquela porcaria. Por que pagar impostos afinal? Ou as taxias de condomínio? Nada funcionava mesmo!

Ele abriu a porta com a chave que tinha, a que Gendry deu para ele e Arya quando eles completaram um ano de _namoro escondido_ , como Arya chamava.

Eles namoravam há três, quase quatro anos escondidos… Antes da Senhora Catelyn ter descoberto tudo naquela noite miserável. Para ele fora miserável, ele havia vomitado em um vaso com uma flor estupidamente cara! E a ressaca do dia seguinte também vingou.

Ele abriu a porta e o encontra absolutamente vazio. Nada. Somente os moveis, os livros , as roupas lhe faziam companhia.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si com uma força desnecessária, criando um longo e surdo **_bang._**

Ele estava puto! Puto da vida, do pai estupido, dos estudos, de tudo. A lista era tão quilométrica que se ele não parasse para respirar, o coitado passaria mal.

Ele precisava deitar.

E foi isso que ele fez. Jogou-se na cama e afundou nela.

E começou a chorar. Pegou um travesseiro e abraçou com força. Pelo cheiro, o travesseiro era do Gendry… Tinha a mesma fragrância de orvalho e sabonete. Aegon fechou os olhos e dormiu.

*

Gendry chegou relativamente cedo naquele dia. Ele abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou sem pressa. Quando o engenheiro recebeu uma mensagem da Arya alertando que Aegon poderia passar lá no apartamento por causa de _problemas familiares,_ o homem comprou sorvete de chocolate para seu namorado.

Naquele relacionamento a três, _problemas familiares_ significava _jantar em família que deu errado._ Gendry evitava a família de seu pai e Arya tinha uma família compreensiva… O único que podia ter um jantar com parentes e se irritar com isso era Aegon. Para um Targaryen, um _jantar em família_ era sinônimo de tortura… Principalmente se você tivesse um avô como Aerys Targaryen. Gendry sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua pele. Aquele homem era louco e sádico. Como ele conseguiu se casar e ter filhos estava além da compreensão do Baratheon.

Ele foi direto para o quarto, procurando pelo namorado. E ele o achou na cama, dormindo. Gendry notou que Aegon havia chorado e suspirou.

Ele foi até o pé da cama e sentou-se e permitiu-se deitar ao lado do garoto de cabelos platinados e pele morena. Gendry sabia que Aegon estava dormindo, mas não pode resistir. O outro precisava de carinho naquele momento, e o Baratheon iria entregar-se de corpo e alma para o outro.

Assim que ele acordasse, o moreno botaria um filme de terror de quinta categoria (aqueles que te fazem rir ao invés de assustar) fariam pipoca e abriria o sorvete. Antes de verem o filme, permitiria que Aegon desabafasse e chorasse o quanto quisesse no seu ombro, e Gendry, como todo bom namorando ouviria.

Gendry sempre foi um bom ouvinte.


	10. Arya e Jon: conversas

Arya andava pelo centro da cidade cantarolando uma música qualquer. Ela usava um vestido com um tecido branco, uma opção perfeita naquele dia quente. O vento beijava sua pele, um frescor que ela aceitou com gosto.

A Stark ia se encontrar com Jon mais tarde. Ele queria conversar com ela, e pela maneira que falou no telefone, era sobre um assunto urgente.

A primeira coisa que ela fez assim que desligou o telefone foi se vestir, pegar uns trocados e ir correndo para um ponto de ônibus. Dentro do meio de transporte, ela recebeu uma mensagem de Gendry dizendo que ele havia consolado Aegon e que tudo estava bem agora, o que fez a garota sorrir.

Ela sabia exatamente que tipo de consolo Gendry dera para Aegon. Ela apenas se arrependia de não estar presente quando aconteceu. (Havia algo excitante em ver os dois fazendo sexo sem ela para atrapalhar.)

A garota guardou o telefone e encostou a cabeça no banco e permitiu-se relaxar.

Em breve ela estaria na casa de Jon.

*

Sua tia Lyanna fora quem a recebera na porta, o que causou um sentimento de estranheza no cerne da garota. Jon era quem costumava a abrir a porta para ela, principalmente quando era ele quem a chamava. Mesmo assim, ela ficou quieta e foi entrando em uma casa que conhecia tão bem quanto o seu quarto ou o apartamento de Gendry.

–Onde ele está?

–No quarto dele.

Ela foi em direção do lugar que costumava brincar quando criança. Ela conhece cada canto naquele quarto apertado e bagunçado de Jon. Era estranho pensar que um cara tão sério e organizado como ele pudesse dormir em meio de tanta desordem. Ela bateu e só entrou depois que ouviu Jon dizendo _entre._

Arya abriu a porta. A cena que viu fora no mínimo engraçada e inusitada.

Jon estava usando uma cueca e um blusão de algum time de basquete. Ele estava _jogado_ sobre a cama, com o cobertor cobrindo apenas 30 por cento de seu corpo. Seus cabelos cacheados estavam parecendo uma escova de mamadeira de tão bagunçado que estava.

Arya segurou o riso. Aquela era uma cena que ela nunca esperava ver na _vida!_

–O que houve com você primo?

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo.

–Jon, eu vou ficar aqui até que você me fale.

O homem mordeu os lábios.

–Eu sei quem é meu **pai**.

Os olhos da menina se arregalaram. Ela pode sentir sua mente fazendo perguntas, afinal Jon parecia estar _triste_ e ao mesmo tempo _irritado._ Ele praticamente _cuspiu_ a ultima palavra de sua boca, como se ela tivesse um sabor desagradável demais.

Alguma coisa estava errada.

–Quem?

–Você o conhece… É pai de Aegon.

Tecnicamente, ela não o conhecia... Apenas ouvia Aegon falar mal dele. Mas ela nem se atreveu a falar isso.

Jon já estava falando de novo, desabafando. Tudo que Arya tinha para fazer era pegar uma cadeira e ouvir... E talvez os dois iriam para um bar depois.

Deus, Jon precisava demais tomar um porre. Talvez ela chamasse a Ygritte.


	11. Gendry: Alianças

Arya voltou tarde naquele dia, mas Gendry e Aegon já suspeitava disso. A Loba deles iria visitar Jon, e aqueles sois eram tão próximos quanto irmãos, era lógico que a conversa seria longa. O que ele não esperava era que os lábios dela tivessem gosto de _Cosmopolitan_. Havia sim um bar perto da casa de Jon, mas nenhum deles achou que Arya o convenceria a ir até la.

Aegon lambeu os lábios depois de beija-la, saboreando os vestígios da bebida.

–Hum, Vodka. Como foi a conversa?

Ela e Gendry riram.

-Ah, ele estava deprimido demais para o meu gosto. Tive que chamar a namorada dele.

O caso era sério então. Arya e a _ruiva com nome impronunciável_ eram parecidas demais para o bem daqueles ao redor delas. Elas só se juntavam para ajudar o Jon, algo que ainda assim podia dar errado. Mesmo assim, Arya jurava ser amiga da… Da ruiva.

_Eu realmente tenho que lembrar o nome dela._

Mas Gendry não estava se importando com aquilo. Não agora, quando ele tinha um presente para entregar às duas pessoas mais importantes da sua vida.Se bem que seria estranho ter comprado os presentes… Por isso ele os mandou fazer, em três lugares diferentes, todos por um preço razoável. Comprar três alianças em um único lugar seria caro demais.


	12. Arya e Aegon: festas

Aquele vestido era horrível. Ela nunca mais deixaria Sansa escolher uma roupa. Nunca mais. Alias, ela nunca mais queria ir em uma festa estúpida como aquela. Havia fotógrafos em cada centímetro disponível, todos prontos para presenciar um escândalo que lhes rendesse algum dinheiro.

Ela suspirou, sentindo o sutiã roçando demais em sua pele. Sua calcinha continuava entrando em lugares que **_não_** deveria entrar… E ela não podia fazer nada em relação à aquilo, havia abutres com câmeras fotográficas pelas redondezas. Céus, assim que ela fosse ao banheiro ela jogaria a calcinha fora, o que não seria um problema, o vestido era longo o suficiente para disfarçar.

–Arya?

Ela virou-se e encontrou Aegon. Ele usava um terno negro rente ao corpo com uma gravata vermelha. Seus cabelos platinados estavam perfeitamente arrumados e ele exalava um cheiro agradável de colonia masculina.

Em outras palavras, Aegon Targaryen estava lindo. Ele estava tão bem vestido que tudo que a Loba conseguia pensar era em fazer sexo com ele no banheiro e despentear aqueles fios platinados de seu cabelo. Arya sentia-se excitada. Verdade seja dita, ela excitava facilmente; tinha um libido de dar inveja a muitas mulheres.

Ela lambeu os lábios, já pensando no sabor do namorado.

Sorrindo, ela pegou a mão dele e foi para um canto afastado da festa, que de repente deixou de ser tão chata.

(No final das contas, Robb os pegou no flaga, mas preferiu fingir que não viu nada. Obvio, o seu irmão disse que Aegon levaria um soco da próxima vez que pisasse os pés na casa dos Starks. Arya ameaçou contar sobre uma certa garota que Robb estava vendo enquanto namorava Roselin Frey. )

(Aquilo calou a boca dele.)


	13. Arya e Aegon: aparências

Uma frase que Aegon Targaryen ouvira muito na sua vida fora a seguinte:

_“Nossa, como ele é parecido com o pai!”_

Infelizmente, ele era (e ainda é). O problema era que ele **não** queria ser parecido com o pai. Ele era mesquinho, preconceituoso e arrogante… E burro. Sinceramente, até mesmo o seu Tio Viserys notara que Jon Connington era apaixonado pelo pai. Até Arthur Dayne percebeu. Ok, todo mundo sabia.

Seu pai era um homem ignorante e vivia em um mundinho perfeito que somente ele tinha acesso. Ele fazia sua mãe sofrer com um casamento infeliz, sua irmã com as expectativas e ele com os olhares tortos.

Mesmo assim, todos achavam que ele era a cara do pai...

Mas não por muito tempo.

*

Ele contou a ideia primeiro para Arya, já que ela era mais aberta a sugestões do que Gendry. A Loba apenas o olhou por algum tempo, e Aegon pensou que ela havia detestado a ideia… Até ela sorrir e dizer que achava interessante.

–Quando pretende fazer?

–Hoje mesmo. Você me ajuda?

Ela disse que sim.

Eles foram direto para o apartamento de Gendry, o refúgio particular deles. Assim que entraram, foram imediatamente para o banheiro, com tudo o que precisariam nas sacolas.

Céus, eles fizeram uma bagunça quanto tentaram seguir as instruções do produto. Lógico que eles limpariam, mas mesmo assim foi espantoso.

Somente depois de meia hora, Aegon finalmente podia ver como seu cabelo ficou. Ele tirou a toalha molhada com certa pressa. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele quando ele viu o resultado: não sobrou um único fio platinado… Tudo havia sido coberto por uma cor fortíssima de azul, tão intensos quanto os olhos de Gendry. Diabos, estava mais intenso do que aquilo! Parecia que alguém tinha jogado um balde de tinta azul escuro na cabeça dele.

O sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

–Gostou?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas fez a seguinte pergunta:

_“ Eu pareço com meu pai?”_

Arya franziu o cenho.

–Lógico que não.

Ele sorriu mais.


	14. Aegon: plenitude

Aegon Targaryen gostava de certas coisas na cama. Uma delas era ser dominado por Gendry, enquanto Arya assistia.

Depois de uma grande briga que tivera com seu pai por ter pintado o cabelo de AZUL, Aegon estava precisando de carinho… E do cacete de Gendry dentro dele, tipo, urgente.

Ele fora despido de maneira ríspida e rápida, com Arya sentada nua de pernas abertas no canto do quarto. Ela estava linda, e por mais que Aegon quisesse lambe-la lá embaixo, ele tinha que se focar. Em segundos, ambos estavam nus, com suas ereções chocando-se vez ou outra. Gendry ficou de joelhos e passou a chupar Aegon com um apetite fora do normal.

–P-porra Touro desse jeito eu… Ahn! Droga Gendy.

O idiota nem ouvira, ou melhor, ele havia ouvido, mas preferiu ignorar. Para se distrair, Aegon resolveu olhar para Arya, que masturbava-se com a cena. Havia um sorriso sacana no rosto corado dela, e pelo movimento de seu peito, a respiração dela estava descompassada.

–A lingua dele faz maravilhas não acha?

Ele quase gozara. Quase. Gendry parou de chupar poucos segundos antes de Aegon perder o controle. Ainda bem. Ele gostava de gozar quando Gendry o penetrava de maneira súbita. Doía as vezes, mas ele gostava. Ele queria sentir a dormência toda vez que sentasse e se movesse no dia seguinte.

–Me fode Touro.

Ele não respondeu, apenas o virou e beijou suas nádegas antes de enfiar-se nele de uma vez.

Ele soltou um grito rouco, que fora impedido de sair por que Gendry virou o rosto dele e o beijou.

O Touro o fodia e o beijava tão intensamente que Aegon não notou Arya agachada do seu lado… Ate ela começar a chupa-lo.

Ai foi demais.

Com Arya fazendo um boquete delicioso com sua boca úmida enquanto Gendry metia por trás… Não rinha quem aguentasse!

Ele gozou em poucos minutos, derramando sua semente garganta abaixo da Loba enquanto o semên do Touro era despejado em sua entrada.

Aegon Targaryen sorriu. Ele estava contente.


	15. Elia: Jantar com os Martells

~~~~

Elia Martel-Targaryen se considerava uma mulher sábia. Quando seu filho mais novo revelou que estava em um relacionamento polígamo ela apenas ouviu os argumentos que Aegon tinha a apresentar, que eram muitos. Seu pequeno menino estava nervoso, mas decidido. Ele falou de Arya e Gendry como se os dois fossem a única fonte de felicidade que o outro tinha, o que entristecia a mulher profundamente. Aegon deixou subentendido que por mais que ele se importasse com a opnião da mãe e sua avó, ele não desistiria deles.

Elia sorriu. Seu menininho parecia um Targaryen, mas tinha sangue de um Martell.

Depois que Rhaella deixou claro que ela apenas queria a felicidade do neto, Aegon sorriu.

–Apenas faça sexo seguro meu querido.

Seu filho não teve nem a decência de corar, apenas sorriu o mesmo tipo de sorriso que Oberyn trazia nos lábios dele quanto voltava de uma orgia na época da juventude.

**Talvez** não fosse tão bom assim seu filho parecer tanto com um Martell.

Assim que ele saiu, Rhaella olhou para ela, esperando um ataque ou algo do gênero. Ela apenas voltou a ler seu livro de poesia.

*

Dois dias mais tarde ela ligara para seus irmãos, exigindo uma reunião familiar. Oberyn chegou em treze minutos e Doran em quinze. Assim que chegaram e se sentaram, Elia lhes contou o que havia acontecido. À medida que contava o sorriso de seu irmão mais novo ia aumentando, mas Doran ia ficando cada vez mais sério a cada segundo que passava.

Assim que terminou, Oberyn deu uma risada alta.

–Que libido esse meu sobrinho tem hein?! Duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo cansa! E falo por experiência própria!

–Oberyn Martell, matenha seus pensamentos impróprios para si mesmo.

–Ora, pare de agir como a mamãe _Doran_! E dai se o garoto tem um namorado e uma namorada? Deixe o menino viver um pouco!

Doran apenas suspirou, desistindo de discutir aquilo com o irmão. Ao invés disso, ele olhou para a irmã.

–O que pretende fazer Elia?

A dornense sorriu um sorriso perigoso, um sorriso que dera rara vezes em sua vida.

–Pretendo conhece-los.

*

Arya Stark fora a primeira. Ela era uma coisinha pequena e magra. Pálida. Mas existia algo de selvagem nela… A maneira que ela se portava no meio da multidão, o jeito de andar. Os cabelos eram castanhos escuros, e eles estavam despenteados, mas isso não parecia incomoda-la. E seus olhos… Eles eram cinzas. Um belo tom de cinza.

Arya havia se graduado em artes cênicas, e ela era boa nisso. Pelo que Elia soube, no terceiro ano da faculdade a garota recebeu uma bolsa integral do estúdio _Homens Sem Face,_ um grupo de dança dificílimo de se entrar. Apenas os melhores dos melhores conseguiam, e entre dez pessoas, apenas uma passava no teste de admissão. E até hoje Arya Stark estava lá, firme e forte.

A garota continuou andando em direção ao banco, mas Elia continuou sentada no banco da cafeteria. Ela decidiu que não se incomodava de Aegon estar saindo com ela. Ela parecia agradável.

Agora era a vez do garoto, Gendry Waters. Elia voltou para o carro depois de pagar a conta e se preparou para encontrar a segunda pessoa que seu filho estava vendo.

Dizer que avistar Gendry Waters havia sido uma surpresa seria eufemismo. O “garoto” deve ter tomado um soro de crescimento durante a infância, essa era uma das únicas explicações que Elia achava para o tamanho desproporcional do menino à alguns metros a sua frente. Ele era alto, **_muito_** alto. Gendry deveria ultrapassar a altura de Rhaegar… E obviamente mil vezes mais forte que ele também. Os músculos eram prova daquilo. Até mesmo Oberyn olhava com desejo para o garoto… Já Doran estava espantado. Evitando pensar muito e exclusivamente no corpo do _namorando de seu filho_ , Elia se concentrou em outras coisas, como os cabelos negros e olhos azuis do menino. Ou o fato dele ser um dos 16 filhos ilegítimos de Robert Baratheon.

Mas se aquilo não incomodava seu filho, porque ela deveria se importar com esse pequeno detalhe? Se Aegon o considerava bom o suficiente, então ela também o consideraria.

Oberyn continuava “ _olhando discretamente”_ para o menino, mas já estava ficando tão óbvio que Elia teve que cutucar seu irmão para que ele parasse.

–Vamos embora. Oberyn, limpe sua baba.

*

Elia estava em casa quando Aegon chegou. Era relativamente tarde, e a mulher estava esperando seu caçula chegar em casa. Ela foi ver se ele estava bem, e estava prestes a chama-lo quando viu Arya e Gendry lá também. Os dois visitantes pareciam desconfortáveis por estarem ali, e se seu filho sabia disso ele preferiu ignorar. O que intrigava a dornense era _exatamente o que_ eles estavam fazendo lá.

–Onde eu coloquei essa droga?

__–Fala baixo Egg! Todo mundo já deve estar dormindo!_ _

_Egg? O apelido do meu filho é esse?_

Ela sorriu com a originalidade. Aegon revirava a sala, e Gendry colocava as coisas de volta no lugar. Era óbvio que seu filho estava procurando algo.

–Precisam de ajuda?

Gendry deve ter pulado um metro por causa do susto que levara, e Elia não pode evitar de compara-lo com um gato assustado. Arya ficou apenas mais pálida do que o normal, mas a mulher jurou ouvir um palavrão. Aegon apenas sorriu envergonhado para a mãe.

–Desculpa te acordar mãe.

–Já estava acordada antes querido. Precisa de ajuda?

Seu filho corou.

–Sabe onde está minha carteira e celular? Nós vamos para uma boate. Eu…

–Seu quarto, terceira gaveta.

Ele sorriu e foi subir para pegar os objetos, mas parou para dar um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe. Assim que Aegon subiu definitivamente, Elia olhou para os dois parceiros de seu filho. E então houve o silêncio desagradável.

Elia sorriu com o nevosismo deles. Aegon não guardava segredos para ela e chegou a contar como Catelyn Stark reagiu à notícia de sua filhinha estar em um relacionamento polígamo. Aparentemente ela desmaiou. E depois diziam que Elia era frágil e fraca.

Então ela teve uma ideia.

–Gostam de comida dornense?

A pergunta os pegou de surpresa.

Arya olhou para Gendry, buscando por uma resposta satisfatória para a pergunta que fora feita.

–Hã… Sim?

Elia deu um risinho com a confusão deles.

–Daqui a duas semanas haverá um jantar de aniversário de 25 anos da minha sobrinha Arienne. Toda a família vai, exceto meu marido que estará trabalhando. Meu sogro detesta minha família, por isso não precisa ser convidado. Agora, caso queiram ir… Bom, ficaria feliz caso aparecessem por lá.

Eles obviamente ficaram embaraçados. Mas Elia não mentira, ela realmente queria que eles fossem. Sua filha Rhaenys estava levando Willas Tyrell, seu namorado. Por que Aegon não poderia levar os seus?

Arya foi a primeira a responder.

–Eu… Bom, ficamos felizes em ser convidados mas… Mas não é um jantar em família?

–E exatamente o que vocês são?

Eles coraram ainda mais.

Antes que Gendry pudesse tentar falar alguma coisa, Aegon voltara.

–Filho, tente convidar seus namorados para o jantar do aniversário da Arienne.

Aquilo _também_ pareceu surpreender seu filho. Ele olhou para os dois convidados, que simplesmente, sem opção concordaram.

O sorisso no rosto de Elia aumentara.

–Otimo.

*

O cheiro de tempero era forte no ar. A música, que era animada e hipnotizante, estava em um volume consideravel aceitavel. Os garçons que foram contratados para ajudarem no evento andavam de maneira apressada, tendo inúmeras coisas para fazer. Pratos fumegantes de comidas era postos na enorme mesa redonda, para que os convidados pudessem se servir. Bebidas, alcoolicas ou não, eram servidas em abundância. Crianças corriam e brincavam, adultos conversavam e jovens dançavam.

E Arya e Gendry estavam sentados em um canto da sala, envorganhados demais para participarem.

Elia suspira. Ela olha para Oberyn, que entende o recado e vai conversar com eles.

Oberyn levanta e anda até o _cantinho do castigo_ e puxou uma cadeira.

–E então pessoas, como a vida tem os tratado?

Arya olhou para o homem em sua frente. Gendry, de maneira inexplicavel, sentiu-se ainda mais desconfortavel.

–Estamos bem.

–Então por que estão _aqui_? A festa está ocorrendo **fora** dessa aréa.

Arya não gostou da maneira arrogante que aquele homem estava falando com eles. Mas como eles eram apenas os convidados _e_ novos por ali, ela mordeu a lingua e impediu que sua opnião saisse de sua boca.

Antes que Oberyn pudesse fazer outro comentário, Aegon voltara, trazendo suas primas consigo. Aegon queria evitar aquilo. Ele fora pegar bebida para Gendry e Arya, mas quando menos notara estava cercado. Ele sentiu-se como uma presa rodeada por cobras, sem nenhuma alternativa ou escapátoria.

Arienne;filha de Doran era bela. Possuia uma pele morena e cabelos negros, longos e volumosos. Seus olhos eram duas perolas negras. Ela usava um vestido laranja extremamente revelador, um colar que provavelmente era de ouro e possuia alguns rubis. O cheiro de canela e flores exalava dela de maneira intensa.

Obara, Nymeira, Tyene, Sarella, Elia, Obella, Dorea e Loreza eram filhas de Oberyn com diversas mulheres, exceto as ultimas quatro, essas era filhas de sua esposa atual. Nenhuma delas eram parecidas, exceto por um detalhe: todas possuiam os olhos do pai.

E toda aquela trupe de mulheres estavam interessadas no namorado e namorada de seu priminho.

–Oi tio. Pode nos emprestar os _companheiros_ do Aegonzinho?

O dito cujo gruniu com o apelido de infância e Oberyn sorriu, deixando que Arienne fizesse o que queria. Ele apenas queria que suas filhas também participassem do jogo que estava prestes a acontecer.

Gendry foi ajudar o namorado com as bebidas, que ele segurava de maneira desajeitada.

–Então… Quando vocês começaram a se catar?

Arya ficou em um tom de vermelho intenso, mas sabia que não tinha muita opção a não ser responder… Aquelas mulheres a davam medo.

–Final do Ensino Médio.

Arienne olhou brava para Aegon. Aparentemente ele estava chateada por nunca ter sido notificada daquela noticia.

Suas outras primas no entanto, estavam surpresas. Aegon já tivera inúmeros casos no passado, coisa de uma ou duas semanas. Saber que ele estava em um relacionamento ha tanto tempo chegou a assustar.

As perguntas continuaram, e a medida que a conversa continuava, o escalão das perguntas ia caindo.

Aegon não gostou.

**–** Ei. Parem com isso.

Arya perguntara se os Martell não se incomodavam com o relacionamento deles.

– Logico que não Arya. Eles acham o máximo.


	16. Arya e Sansa: irmandade

Ela havia acabado de voltar para casa quando notou algo de errado. Sansa estava no sofá, deitada de maneira desajeitada, com seu cabelo perfeitamente arrumado… Ele estava completamente bagunçado. E ela chorava. Chorava compulsivamente. Mas entre um soluço e outro, Arya jurava ouvir um riso triunfante.

–Sansa?

Sua irmã assustou-se brevemente, levantando de maneira súbita do sofá. Ela limpou o rímel manchado de seu rosto, ajeitou sua postura e somente então olhou para a outra.

–Sim?

–Por que estava chorando?

Sansa deu um risinho desprezível.

–Eu não estava _chorando._

Arya olhou para os inúmeros lenços molhados no chão e logo em seguida para os rastros de lágrimas nas maças no rosto de sua irmã, mas nada disse. Se Sansa queria bancar uma de sonsa, que fizesse esse papel sozinha.

Antes de ir direto para seu quarto, Arya pensou um poco e olhou para sua irmã.

–… Quer fazer tortinhas de limão?

Sansa parou para ouvir aquilo. Mesmo que estivesse em um estado permanente (e desnecessário) de dieta, tortinhas de limão eram um prazer que a mais velha dos Starks não negava.

–Faz muito tempo que não fazemos.

–Mamãe tem as receitas. E se me lembro bem, temos todos os ingredientes.

A ruiva parou para pensar, e no momento que fizera aquilo, Arya sorriu sabendo que sua irmã já havia concordado e por isso foi direto para cozinha ao invés de seu quarto.

*

A bagunça na cozinha havia sido colossal. No meio do preparo dos doces, Arya e Sansa agiram como se tivessem seis anos de novo e fizeram uma guerra de farinha, mesmo sabendo da sujeira que aquilo causaria. Agora ambas limpavam a cozinha antes que sua mãe chegasse do shopping com as compras. Os bolinhos já estavam no forno e eles exalavam um cheiro agradável.

Enquanto Arya lavava a louça, Sansa varia a farinha e um pouco de açúcar que havia caído no chão. A caçula mordia os lábios pensando no que dizer. Finalmente, ela suspirou e simplesmente falou.

–Sansa.

–Sim?

–Você sabe que pode confiar em mim certo? Pode me contar tudo.

Sansa parou de varrer por um segundo. Ela estava pensando.

–Eu… Você lembra do Joffrey?

Arya sentiu uma fúria surgir dentro de si. Arya Stark **_odeia_** Joffrey Baratheon com uma intensidade de mil vulcões em erupções. O odeia a ponto de que caso ela visse aquele idiota sofrer um acidente, digamos, ser atingido por um carro, ela iria impedir que ele fosse atendido pelo pronto socorro.

Em um ponto de sua vida, Arya tentou ataca-lo com uma faca.

Arya Stark o odiava com essa intensidade.

–Infelizmente sim. O que aquele cagão fez agora?

Sansa riu.

–Bom, o _cagão_ terminou comigo.

Foi preciso dois segundos para que a mais nova entendesse o que havia lhe sido dito.

_O cagão terminou comigo.= Sansa não está mais com aquele pedaço de m#rda ambulante(!)_

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto da mais nova.

Ela imediatamente virou-se e abraçou sua irmã. Sansa achou estranho por alguns segundos mas aceitou o carinho do mesmo jeito. Ela precisava disso. Mesmo que ela estivesse feliz que Joffrey tivesse terminado com ela, mesmo que estivesse alegre com a própria liberdade, ainda era chato estar solteira depois de tanto tempo.

Quando Arya soltou-a, ela tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto. Um belo sorriso, digno de causar inveja nos comercias de cremes dentais.

Sansa riu com aquela comparação.

–Temos que comemorar Sansa! Vamos esperar as tortinhas de limão ficarem prontas e vamos ver um filme.

De repente, ela parou de falar e seu sorriso aumentou.

–Ei, quer ir para o apartamento do Gendry? Lá tem um Whiskey que Aegon comprou, 35 anos. Eu e os meninos concordamos em beber quando fosse uma ocasião especial… Mas sinceramente, não consigo imaginar uma oportunidade melhor que essa!

O sorriso de Sansa morreu em sua face.

Parte dela queria ficar em casa, ver _Diario de uma Paixão_ e comer sorvete.

A outra queria ir para o bendito apartamento e beber de um Whiskey super caro de graça.

Sansa escolheu o Whiskey.

*

Assim que entrou no apartamento de Gendry, ela teve que se surpreender. Como _quatro_ pessoas viviam naquele buraco juntas? Seu quarto era maior do que a sala deles!

Arya parecia estar em casa. Ela jogou sua bolsa no chão e foi direto à um armário com bebidas. Ela sabia até mesmo onde a chave estava! Ela simplesmente abriu e passou alguns segundos procurando. Logo em seguida enfiou a mão na mobiliá e tirou de lá a tão famoso _Whiskey de 35 anos_.

Arya sorriu de uma maneira travessa, colocou a garrafa na mesa e foi pegar dois copos.

Enquanto sua irmã ia pegar os copos, Sansa olhava o apartamento. Ela fazia coméntarios mentais sobre a mobilia, mas parou quando viu as fotografias. Fotografias que continham imagens de Arya, Aegon e Gendry. Ora eles estavam sorrindo, em outra estavam cozinhando. As vezes, os segundos congelados no papel eram dos momentos de Arya dançando, Aegon estudando ou Gendry desenhando peças para sua pequena empresa.

Um sorriso veio de maneira involuntária ao rosto dela.

Sansa sabia que havia sido má no passado, mas era tudo muito confuso para ela. No começo, ela agia daquela forma porque achava sentir nojo do relacionamento que Arya levava.

O fato é que Sansa não sentia _nojo_ de Arya. Ela sentia **inveja**.

Mas ela estava aprendendo a conviver com aquilo.

–Aqui estão eles! Dois ótimos copos, prontos para servirem de recipiente para esse delicioso e maravilhoso whiskey!

Sansa riu com o drama que sua irmãzinha estava fazendo, mas não ligou. Ela apenas queria experimentar aquela bebida e comer logo as tortinhas de limão, que Arya _proibira_ de serem comidas antes delas chegarem na residencia dos Baratheons-filhos.

Arya abriu a garrafa e “depositou” duas quantidades razoáveis da bebida nos recipientes e entregou um deles para a irmã. Sansa bebeu um gole do whiskey e se deliciou com o sabor.

*

Elas estavam no terceiro ou quarto copo quanto os meninos chegaram. Elas dançavam uma música eletrônica qualquer. Aegon e Gendry apenas olhavam surpresos para a cena, mas eles se espantaram mesmo foi com a presença de Sansa por lá. Não era nenhum segredo que a mais velha dos Stark desprezava os meninos… Mas se ela estava ali, talvez alguma coisa tivesse acontecido certo?

–Meninas?

Elas pararam de dançar. Sansa teve a decência de ficar corada, mas Arya apenas sorriu.

–Meninos! Adivinhem quem está solteira de novo nessa bela cidade?!

Sem opções, eles olharam para Sansa, sua cunhada. Gendry trazia um sorriso no rosto, pois se o que Arya dizia era verdade, então Sansa não estava namorando mais Joffrey, o seu meio-irmão, um completo imbecil. Aegon teve o privilégio de não entender muito, afinal ele não conhecia o meio irmão loiro de seu namorado, logo não sabia o pirralho insuportável que ele podia ser. Depois que Gendry e Arya explicaram tudo para Aegon, o Targaryen sorriu, e disse estar feliz de nunca ter encontrado esse Joffrey.

Os meninos resolveram comemorar também, afinal o whiskey já estava aberto, e a ocasião pedia por aquilo. Não era todo dia que alguém se livrara de um peso como Joffrey Baratheon.

Eles brindaram em nome de Sansa naquela tarde, e aquela foi um dos primeiros dias que depois de tanto tempo, Arya e Sansa podiam se considerar irmãs e amigas novamente.


	17. Aegon, Rhaenys e Jon :Familiares

Dizer que Aegon estava surpreso quando recebeu a mensagem do Jon, o primo de Arya. Primeiro, ele quase nunca conversava com o nortenho, e quando conversava falava somente sobre sua namorada. Eles simplesmente não tinham nada em comum!

Absolutamente nada.

Por isso, realmente foi estranho receber uma mensagem de Jon, pedindo para se encontrar em uma hora na praça central da cidade. Aparentemente ele tinha uma coisa para contar para o membro da familia Targaryen.

Ele estava se arrumando quando sua irmã apareceu. Rhaenys Targaryen era uma mulher linda, de pele profundamente morena, olhos violetas e cabelos negros. Ela possuía uma beleza exótica que nenhuma modelo possuía, o que a ajudava muito em sua profissão de modelo internacional.

–Onde vai maninho?

–Praça Central. Vou me encontrar com o primo da Arya.

–O James?

Aegon riu.

__–Jon._ _

–Ah sim.

Rhaenys obviamente não se importava, afinal ela estava se arrumando para sair com Willas, o seu namorado de longa data, cerca de sete anos de duração.

–O que você quer Rhany?

–Carona.

O mais novo sorriu e apenas pegou as chaves do carro.

*

Jon estava sentado em um banco qualquer da Praça. O primo de Arya vestia uma roupa simples e casual, uma calça jeans e uma blusa cinza qualquer. De repente, Aegon sentiu-se bem vestido demais com aquele blazer e calça preta. Ele andou até o banco e sentou-se.

Jon pareceu se espantar um pouco, mas Aegon não o culpou. O outro parecia imerso em pensamentos. Caso uma bomba caise do lado dele, era muito provável que ele não notasse de tão concentrado que estava.

–Jon.

–Aegon.

Um silêncio incomodativo se fez presente.

–Então… Por que me chamou aqui?

Jon morderá seu lábio, um hábito que ele provavelmente pegara com Arya, ou talvez sua namorada tenha pego o hábito dele, ele não sabia dizer. Não importasse qual fosse o caso, tanto Arya quanto Jon mordiam seus lábios quando estavam pensando demais em uma pergunta.

Ele apenas continuou mordendo os lábios.

_Céus, fale logo de uma vez._

–Eu… Bom, minha mãe me contou uma coisa que eu acho que você tem o direito de saber. Bom, você e Rhaenys. Isso pode soar estranho, mas juro estar falando a verdade.

–… Okay?

Ele respira fundo.

–A minha mãe ela… Ela teve um caso com o seu pai quando era jovem e acabou gravida. E...

Não foi preciso que ele continuasse. Nos primeiros segundos, Aegon não teve reação, mas ele queria rir.

Ele havia escutado direito?

Jon Stark esta _insinuando_ ser seu meio-irmão?

O que ele queria com isso? Dinheiro, fama ou causar um escândalo? Ele estava prestes a causar um tumulto ali quando olhou para Jon. Então sua opinião mudou. O rosto do outro homem não mostrava nenhum traço de malicia ou más intenções, muito pelo contrario.

Havia medo e receio ali, e principalmente sinceridade.

Jon Stark não estava mentindo.

E agora?

Bom, agora foi a vez de Aegon morder seus lábios.

–O que pretende fazer Jon?

A pergunta pareceu pegar o outro de surpresa. Foi preciso alguns segundos para que o nortenho respondesse.

–Não irei causar um tumulto desnecessário.

–Só isso?

–Não.

_Ótimo, então ele queria dinheiro mesmo._

–Quanto quer?

Aquilo pareceu confundir o outro. Depois, em um milésimo de segundo, a feição de Jon mudou. Ele estava _puto._

–Guarde sua carteira _Targaryen_. Não pretendo suborna-lo.

A cor vermelha enfeitou as bochechas do dito Targaryen, que ficou imensamente envergonhado. A maneira que Jon falou seu sobrenome fora… Fora como se ele tivesse nojo ou ódio do garoto mais novo. E sinceramente, quem não ficaria com nojo de uma atitude assim?

–D-desculpe eu…

–Você achou que eu vim cobrar meu silêncio. Bom, eu sou melhor do que isso Aegon. Eu não quero seu dinheiro, muito menos o **dele**.

–O que quer então? Estou curioso.

Jon ainda o olhava com raiva.

–Eu só queria uma chance de conhecer meus irmãos.

Aquilo sim pegou o Targaryen de surpresa.

–O que?

Jon corou um pouco.

–E-eu, eu só queria conversar um pouco com você e a Rhaenys quando possível. Somos irmãos certo? Eu sempre fui um filho único e...

Aegon sorriu. Então era aquilo que Jon queria? Alguém para chamar de irmão ou irmã? Aegon sorriu ainda mais imaginando a cena: os três em algum café, conversando e rindo da vida. Ter alguém com quem poder contar, ter alguém para contar os segredos… Sim parecia bom. Mesmo que ele tivesse Rhany, ele ainda sentia falta de uma companhia masculina.

–Eu adoraria Jon.

O sorriso de seu _irmão_ fora algo inesperado. Assim como o abraço, que pegou Aegon de surpresa. Jon notou o que estava fazendo e pediu desculpas.

Aegon apenas riu.

Ele mal podia esperar para contar para Rhaenys.

*

–Deixa eu ver se entendi: temos um meio irmão.

–É.

–O James.

__–Jon._ _

Rhaenys revirou os olhos impaciente.

_–Que. Seja. Aegon!_

Sua irmã não estava reagindo da forma que esperava. Ela achava que Jon estava mentindo, e que provavelmente queria algo em troca. Aegon admitiu que também pensava assim, mas agora, depois de passar uma tarde super agradável com o parente, Aegon não queria acreditar que poderia haver algum tipo de interesse por de trás das ações do outro.

Rhaenys andava de um lado para o outro, estressada demais para ficar parada. Vendo que aquilo não iria mudar, Aegon pegou o celular e mandou discretamente uma mensagem para Arya.

_E ai Loba?_

Segundos depois, ele recebeu a mensagem de volta.

_Oi Dragão. Como foi a sua tarde?_

Aegon mordeu os lábios, e se perguntou se deveria revelar o que descobrira naquela tarde.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ele recebeu uma outra mensagem, de Jon.

_Esqueci de mencionar: eu contei para a Arya sobre hoje. Na verdade ela já sabia sobre “quem” era o meu pai. Foi por isso que eu a chamei lá em casa há alguns dias atrás._

Aegon sorriu. Então Arya já sabia da conversa e queria saber como Aegon reagira.

_Intrometida._

Ele respondera a pergunta mesmo assim, e voltou a ouvir sua irmã, que fazia um longo discurso sobre como _James Stark_ podia arruinar aquela familia.

–Larga de ser besta Rhany, ele não quer dinheiro.

–Então o que ele quer?

–Só conversar. Por favor, o de uma chance.

Foi preciso alguns dias para que Rhaenys Targaryen concordar a sair com Aegon para ver Jon.

Mas com o tempo, eles foram se tornando amigos inseparáveis e logo depois de algumas semanas, Rhaenys chamava Jon de _irmão_.


	18. Catelyn e Ned :Fantasmas do passado

Catelyn sentia-se enfurecida. Recentemente, Sansa _também_ passou a aceitar aquele relacionamento polígamo de Arya. Aquilo nem podia ser chamado de um _relacionamento!_ Um relacionamento envolvia **duas** pessoas, não três! Céus, quando aquilo aconteceu? Um dia, Sansa sentia nojo dos meninos, como se eles estivessem com ebola! Mas agora… Agora eles saiam juntos, todos os quatros!

Nenhum de seus outros filhos a apoiavam agora.

Robb subitamente passou a aceitar a presença dos dois garotos que _namoravam_ sua irmã.

Jon, seu sobrinho, havia formado uma amizade forte com Aegon e Gendry, principalmente depois que eles descobrirem interesses em comum, como esporte e política.

Sansa já nem se importava mais, até mesmo os chamava por **apelidos.**

Brandon e Rickon eram jovens demais para entender exatamente o que significava um relacionamento polígamo.

Cat suspirou mais uma vez. Ela precisava de uma bebida forte.

*

Ela não conseguia entender porque ele estava lá. Não conseguia mesmo. Aegon Targaryen não deveria estar ali, na sua sala de espera, aguardando por sua filha. Arya teve a _coragem_ de trazer um dos meninos para lá, em SUA casa. Tudo bem, Arya tinha que pegar uma coisa em seu quarto, algo que ela precisava para seu treino no balé. Algum equipamento, algo do tipo. Mas **_por que_** trazer Aegon Targaryen?

Ela mordeu a truta de seu talher com uma força desnecessária. Imediatamente _depois_ de engolir o falecido peixe, Cat pegou sua taça de vinho branco e engoliu metade do conteúdo em meio segundo. Ned notou seus movimentos e pegou sua mão, como se pedisse para que ela se acalmasse.

Aegon estava visivelmente nervoso, o que era compreensível. Afinal, a última vez que ele esteve lá, o dito cujo _estragou_ um belíssimo vaso e arruinou uma linda orquídea. Ninguém gostaria de estar no lugar dele.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma besteira, como tentar conversar com o convidado, Arya voltará de seu quarto, carregando uma mochila. Catelyn queria mantê-la para si, perto de casa e longe das perversidades que o mundo apresentava. Ela queria mante-la a salvo **deles.**

Mas ela não podia. Não tinha como. Aquela era Arya, sua pequena Loba. Caso alguém tentasse convence-la de algo que ela não queria, era bem capaz dela arranjar uma briga com essa pessoa, e ganhar.

Cat suspirou. De novo.

O jantar seguiu de maneira mais simples o possível depois disso. Cada um comeu a porção de comida que havia lhe sido servida, e ocasionalmente alguém falava alguma coisa, algo relevante.

Ela pensou que a noite não tinha como ficar pior. Bom, ela estava errada. Depois do jantar, Ned quis conversar. Ele estava com a mesma expressão que usava quando estava prestes a ter um sério “bate papo” com um de seus filhos.

–Apenas fale logo de uma vez Ned.

–Por que está sendo tão dura com o garoto?

–Por _garoto_ você quer dizer o _pervertido_ que está se aproveitando da **inocência** de nossa filha, certo?

Ned riu.

–Arya pode ser tudo, mas inocente ela não é.

Era verdade, por mais que doesse.

–O que _quer_ Ned?

–Temos que conversar… Sobre o por que de ser tão dura com Arya sendo que _nós_ tivemos um relacionamento à três, com meu irmão Brandon.

Catelyn corou.

–Era diferente!

–Tem razão, começou com apenas sexo, mas depois surgiram os sentimentos. Sentimentos esse que quase me fizeram odiar o meu irmão.Já com Arya é diferente. Ela _obviamente_ ama aqueles rapazes.

Catelyn corou profundamente. Ela não pensava que Ned fosse falar daquela maneira com ela!

–Ned…

–O que você tem medo? Tem medo que eles acabem como você e Brandon, duas pessoas que antes se amavam e agora não conseguem passar dois segundos no mesmo quarto?

Ela deu um tapa nele. As lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto, e Cat se odiava por isso. O rosto de Ned estava vermelho onde ela havia lhe acertado.

–Tenho medo sim Ned! Eu tenho medo que _nossa_ filha se machuque! Tenho receio de que ela se arrependa disso tudo, dessa bagunça toda!

Ned a olhou por longos segundos.

__–Você__ se arrepende? De ter me escolhido ao invés dele?

Catelyn não quis acreditar que seu esposo estava perguntando aquilo. Justo aquilo.

–Lógico que não. Você era e ainda é o homem que amo. Brandon foi… Ele foi passageiro.

Era verdade. Brandon foi efêmero enquanto Ned fora duradouro. Quando Cat era jovem, ela sentia um desejo quase insano pelo irmão de seu atual marido, algo tão intenso que chegava a ser insalubre. Mas Ned… Ned era o homem que amava e que queria passar pelo o resto de sua vida.

–Então por que é tão dura com ela? Caso alguma coisa tiver que acontecer, vai acontecer. E no final, nós estaremos lá para ajuda-la. Isso já não é o bastante?

–E se não for Ned? E se não for o bastante para mim?

–Tem que ser o bastante para ela Cat. E não para você.

Era disso que ela tinha medo.


	19. Gendry e Arya: plenitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem o palavreado nesse capitulo, eu abordei BDSM aqui. O conteúdo pode ser considerado ofensivo para alguns, e caso seja, peço desculpas.

A respiração dele estava descompassada. A sensação das cordas apertando seu corpo, os braços amarrados atras de suas costas largas, junto com a sensibilidade que a coleira em seu pescoço causava… Eram demais. Gendry já estava duro, mesmo antes de tudo começar! Arya ainda nem havia o tocado ainda, nem sequer havia falado com ele. Arya estava se trocando, ou melhor, estava tirando as roupas em uma velocidade torturante. Ela sempre gostava de estar _nua_ , usando apenas um par de saltos finos quando Gendry pedia por _aquele_ tipo específico de carinho. O fato era que Gendry era um _submisso_ nato. Ele adorava sentir-se à mercê de Arya e Aegon, que eram seus mestres. A senhorita Stark era mais severa que senhor Targaryen, muito mais rígida. Ela amava provocar o Gendry e faze-lo ficar duro e pingando com meras palavras e com toques sutis e ligeiros. Já Aegon adorava chupa-lo e morde-lo, de vez em quando gostava de masturba-lo e fude-lo também, sempre com suas mãos ágeis.

A senhorita Stark finalmente estava nua. A pele dela era extremamente pálida, e Gendry simplesmente sabia que seria extremamente macia ao toque. Mas ele não podia toca-la. Não era permitido, não teria graça ele _tentar_ toca-la.

A senhorita Stark anda devagar até ele, com um certo ar de superioridade. Ela pega um pequeno chicote e roça o objeto de couro nas largas costas dele, lhe causando arrepios.

–Eu. Você. Quarto, _agora._

__–Sim senhora._ _

Ele recebeu um tapa nas nádegas.

_**_–Senhorita_**._

Ele apenas responde com um grito mudo e rouco.

Arya foi direto para o quarto, esperando seu _submisso._ E como Gendry não gostava de faze-la esperar, tratou de segui-la. Quando ele chegou ao quarto, ela estava de pernas cruzadas, o aguardando.

–De joelhos.

Ele obedeceu imediatamente. No momento em que encostara no piso de madeira, ela se levantou.

–Você vai ser um bom menino e irá me obedecer. Caso não fizer o _que_ eu disser _,_ ou _quando_ eu disser, não vou permitir que goze. Entendeu _Touro?_

__–Sim senhorita._ _

Ela sorriu.

–Ótimo.

Ela começou. Chegou perto de seu ouvido e deu um leve beijo na bochecha.

–Sabe no que pensei o dia inteiro hoje? No seu pau, completamente duro na minha boca. Eu irei lhe _abocanhar_ Touro, e você **vai** gostar. Vou chupar seu pinto do jeitinho que você adora, e só desta vez vou permitir que goze em minha boca. Aproveite, pois pretendo engolir _cada. Gota. Que. Tenha. Disponível._

Ela passou as mãos em seu peito, arranhando levemente. Ele engoliu seco. Arya riu.

–Levante. Fique de costas para a parede. E Touro: _não_ me toque durante o boquete.

Ele já estava suando com a antecipação.

Ela ajoelhou-se e lambeu toda a extensão do seu membro enquanto brincava com seus testículos. Então, sem aviso abocanhou-o. Ele reprimiu o grito que subiu em sua garganta. Suas mão queriam afagar o cabelo dela, mas ele sabia que _não_ deveria toca-lá. Ele **_não_** deveria e não iria. Ainda bem que ele estava com os braços amarrados. Ele fez a besteira de olhar para baixo, somente para encontrar as orbes cinzas da senhorita Stark o encarando. Ele ficou mais duro com aquilo.

Arya o sugava com toda a maestria que Gendry sabia que ela era capaz. Como alguém conseguia ser _tão_ bom no sexo oral?!

Arya continuava com a sucção. Ela lambia, mordiscava e voltava a engolir o pênis do namorado. Um vai-e-vem quase que infinito, que levava o homem mais sensato à loucura.

Ele já estava gemendo, tremendo todo. Gendry sabia que não iria durar tanto tempo assim.

Bastou um pouco de esforço dela para que ele se desmanchar na boca dela.

E como prometido, ela engoliu cada gota.

Ela lambeu os lábios.

–Até que você durou desta vez Touro. Parabéns.

Ele corou profundamente e agradeceu.

Arya riu, passando a mão gentilmente no rosto dele.

–Agora deite-se. Pretendo lhe cavalgar.

*

A boceta dela estava molhada como sempre. Quente, macia e acolhedora. Arya o cavalgava com uma vontade quase anormal. Seu quadril subia e descia, subia e descia... O som produzido era erótico e pornográfico.

Gendry se esforçava para não toca-lá. As cordas não seriam o suficiente para impedi-lo desda vez.

– Está gostando Touro? Está _adorando_ minha bucetinha não é mesmo?

Ele apenas disse que sim, afinal não tinha forças para formular uma resposta mais elaborada que aquela.

Ela rebolou, o levando a loucura. Ele estava bem perto de acabar.

Bastou apenas alguns minutos a mais...

E pronto, ele gozara.

Um grito primitivo surgiu no fundo de sua garganta, mostrando que ele estava satisfeito.

Arya sorriu, afinal, ela também estava bastante satisfeita.

Ela desamarrou as cordas dos braços dele e massageando os membros superiores, a namorada perguntou se havia sido bom para ele.

Gendry sorriu ofegante.

– Sim.


	20. Gendry e os Baratheons: Sobre empates familiares (PARTE I)

Era um dia comum na oficina. Gendry consertava carros, ao mesmo tempo que pensava em novos modelos de motores para sua pequena empresa que pretendia abrir. Aquilo era um sonho distante, mas estranhamente possível. O moreno estava sujo de graxa e de suor. Estranhamente, ele não se incomodava.

—Waters! Tem uma moça aqui querendo te ver!

Gendry quase batera no capô do carro que consertava. Ele não estava esperando ninguém… E com certeza não era Arya tão pouco Aegon, eles ligavam quando iam visita-lo no trabalho. Então só sobrava uma opção: era alguém de sua família. Ele só esperava que fossem um de seus irmãs.

*

Não era nenhum de seus irmãs. Era sua prima, Shireen Baratheon, que simplesmente resolvera visita-lo. Gendry esperava que fosse aquilo. Um pouco longe deles, estava Davos, um amigo de seu tio Stannis. Geralmente, ele acompanhava Shireen quando ela tinha que ir para algum lugar, quase como um guarda costas. Sua prima estava vestindo um vestido amarelo que ia até os joelhos, com fitas negras na saia. Ela parecia uma princesinha, de tão pequena e delicada que era. Ela usava um brinco de pérolas e um colar com um pingente de brilhante.

—Olá Gendry.

—E aí.

Shireen sorriu um de seus sorrisos brilhantes e educados. Ela lhe entregou quatro convites levemente amarelos para ele, e Gendry imediatamente soube o por que ela estava lá. Convites eram a maneira que Robert Baratheon achava para se comunicar com seus filhos bastardos. Convites para festas ou jantares que estariam sendo vigiados pela mídia.

Mas nem fudendo que ele iria para uma coisa dessas. A ultima vez que fora se arrependia até hoje. (A esposa de Robert ficou bêbada e fez uma cena, pois estava indignada com a presença dos filhos ilegítimos de seu marido no evento beneficente. Aquilo havia sido há cinco anos, mas Gendry ainda sentia vergonha de ter estado presente.)

—Shireen… Eu posso simplesmente lhe devolver o meu convite? Infelizmente, isso não é uma opção. Sinto muito Gendry.

Ele suspirou. Nesses casos, ele não tinha muita alternativa. Ou ele ia por vontade própria ou ia arrastado. Seu pai era muito cabeça dura, e se decidira que todos os seus filhos compareceriam no dito jantar, então todos os filhos iriam para o jantar.

Gendry estava irritado, sentindo uma raiva característica surgir em seu peito e uma vontade inexplicável de socar alguma coisa até ele quebrar sua mão ou deformar o dito objeto. Pensar em seu pai lhe causavam tais sintomas.

—Se for te fazer sentir melhor, somente os Baratheons irão.

Traduzindo: Cersei não vai.

—Bom… Talvez ele poderia cogitar em ir. Talvez.

—Eu vou pensar Shireen. O seu número continua o mesmo?

Sua prima sorriu e respondeu que sim, aquele conjunto de algarismos continuava o mesmo de sempre.

*

Quando chegou em casa, apenas Mya e Edric estavam lá. Bella provavelmente estava no trabalho, ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Bella não era exatamente previsível, ela era sempre cheia de surpresas, o que às vezes dificultava a convivência com ela. Mya não parecia ficar incomoda com os hábitos inconstantes da irmã, Edric era educado demais para reclamar e Gendry não tinha argumentos. Todos os três apenas aprenderam a conviver com tudo que Bella fazia: ela costumava trazer garotos ou garotas regularmente para casa com o simples propósito de fazer sexo com eles; esquecia de pagar as contas e de levar o lixo para fora. De vez em quando ela dava festanças dignas de filmes com American Pie, com drogas e bebidas em abundância, sempre com muitos jovens excitados demais para o próprio bem, dispostos a fazerem besteiras para se satisfazerem.

De todos os filhos que Robert tinha, Bella Bells era a mais parecida com ele em diversos aspectos. Principalmente na questão do libido e festança.

As vezes aquilo incomodava Gendry, mas em outros momentos ele nem se importava, quando estava cansado demais para sequer pensar.

Gendry sentou-se em uma das poucas cadeiras ao redor da mesa e ficou quieto por alguns segundos antes de colocar os convites na mesa e esperar a reação de seu irmão e irmã.

Mya apenas olhou e voltou a beber seu café, pouco se importando com aquilo, mas se ela fosse falar alguma coisa, provavelmente seria algum palavrão de baixo escalão.

Edric mexia nas torradas relativamente queimadas que comia, sem saber o que dizer. De todas as crianças de Robert Baratheon, Edric Strom era um dos únicos que se importava com a opinião do pai. Ele sempre tentava agradar o pai, sempre tentava alcançar as expectativas e exigências do seu genitor, mesmo que o dito cujo nem se lembrasse da existência do menor.

Gendry morde o lábio, um hábito que pegou de Arya.

—E ai? Vamos ou não?

Mya o olhou como se ele fosse um idiota. Edric apenas encarou os convites com uma certa expectativa.

Silêncio. Até Edric falar.

—Nós… Nós podíamos dar uma passada por lá né?

Mya se irritou.

—Pra quê?! Ele só nos quer lá para parecer um bom pai, justo na época de reeleição! Deixa de ser inocente Edric.

O mais novo sentiu-se obviamente envergonhado. Já Gendry, bom, ele sentiu pena do irmão.

Era óbvio que seu pai estava fazendo aquilo para ganhar votos. A imagem de um bom pai de família sempre vendia bem, independente de quem fosse. O pai deles era um político corrupto em decadência, com inúmeros problemas com a Justiça. Felizmente, ele tinha uma bancada consideravelmente grande de advogados que o livraram de todo o tipo de problema.

Gendry estava prestes a ligar para Shireen dizendo que não iriam quando Bella chegou.

Ela ainda usava o uniforme da lanchonete que trabalhava, e fedia à comidas gordurosas e frituras. Bella parecia cansada, depois de 10 horas de trabalho em um cubículo que era aquela cozinha. Ela jogou-se no sofá, soltando um gemido de satisfação. Foi Edric que se levantou e levou uma caneca com café para a irmã. Bella apenas sorriu por causa da gentileza.

Bella toma um longo gole da bebida antes de perguntar.

—Que convites são esses?

Mya olhou para Gendry, deixando claro que ela não responderia aquela pergunta.

—Robert está nós convidando para um jantar.

—Quando?

—Daqui à duas semanas.

—Bem que podíamos ir né? Não vamos ter que pagar nada mesmo.

Merda.

Ninguém respondeu de imediato. Edric olhava feliz para Bella, o que irritava Mya ainda mais. Antes que seu irmão mais novo pudesse ter esperanças que não se concretizariam, a mais velha falou as seguintes palavras pausadamente.

—Nós. Não. Vamos.

—Ah para com isso Mya. O que o papai fez para você o odiar tanto?

Mya quase jogou a caneca na cabeça de sua irmã. Todos ali sabiam o motivo. Robert Baratheon abandonou uma mulher grávida quando ela mais precisava. Ele havia feito aquilo inúmeras vezes, 16 vezes para ser exato.

Mas Bella não parecia se importar. Tudo que ela mais queria era ir naquela festa. A perspectiva de comida/bebida grátis era agradável demais para ser recusada. Mesmo assim, eram duas pessoas querendo ir, contra duas pessoas não querendo sequer aparecer por lá.

Era um empate.


	21. Arya: Shopping

Arya estava parada no seu quarto, pensando na morte da bezerra. Rhaenys havia lhe ligado e mandado uma mensagem, a chamando para sair, para fazer compras no shopping. Ninguém a convidava para programas que eram, digamos… Femininos. Na verdade, como quase todos seus amigos eram homens, não fazia muito sentido esperar ser convidada para algo assim. Arya simplesmente era chamada para ir ao cinema ou para comer besteira no shopping.

Ela lê a mensagem novamente.

Arya, é a Rhaenys.Quer dar uma passeio no shopping? As 17 horas em ponto. Eu tenho que ir lá fazer umas coisas, mas depois podíamos comer alguma coisa. O que acha?

Ps: leve sua irmã, tenho alguém para apresentar à ela.

Xoxo

Ela ainda não entendia o que seria “xoxo”. Arya encara o celular por mais alguns segundos, sem saber o que fazer. Ela olha para o relógio na parede, notando que ainda faltam três horas para o encontro, o que a dava bastante tempo para decidir. Antes de mais nada, a garota foi informar Sansa, que simplesmente estava vendo um programa qualquer de moda.

—Ei.

—Ei. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Rhaenys nós chamou para ir pro shopping. Quer ir?

Sansa quase engasgou com o suco que tomava.

—Rhaenys Targaryen? A modelo internacional?!

-É.

Sansa ainda olhava Arya como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse surgido na irmã.

—Como você conheceu ela?

Arya levanta uma sobrancelha.

—Eu sou a cunhada dela lembra?

Foi preciso alguns segundos para que Sansa conseguisse se lembrar daquele detalhe. 

—Ah.

—Quer ir no shopping ou não?

—Lógico que quero! Deixa eu me arrumar. 

Arya não viu nada de errado com a roupa que sua irmã usava naquele momento, mas ficou quieta. Ela olhou para a roupa que usava, se perguntando se deveria trocar sua calça jeans e camiseta surrada por algo mais… Bonito.

Ela decidiu tomar um banho e vestir um vestidinho azul claro, um que Mya Stone comprou para ela.

*

Quando elas chegaram no shopping, Sansa quase não conseguia se conter de felicidade. Aparentemente, encontrar uma modelo era um ponto alto da vida da irmã. Arya se esforçava para não fazer nenhum comentário estúpido sobre aquilo, mas estava difícil. Rhaenys estava levando um tempo para aparecer, mas a nortenha não conseguia culpa-lá. Ficar cercada de fãs que queriam tirar selfies ou receber um autógrafo atrasavam qualquer um. A Targaryen vinha ao encontro delas, andando da mesma maneira majestosa de sempre. Ela usava um daqueles vestidos que, segundo a Sansa,eram simples e ao mesmo tempo chiques. Arya chamava-os de tubinhos pretos.

Havia mais uma mulher com ela. Provavelmente uma modelo, afinal as pessoas também pediam por autógrafos e coisas do gênero quando ela passava, mas Arya não saberia dizer. Logico, aquela mulher era dona de uma beleza estrondeante, seios fartos e uma cintura fina, com cachos castanhos que caiam como uma cascata em suas costas, mas Arya não seria capaz de adivinhar qualquer coisa sobre ela alem do fato dela ser bonita.

Quando as duas chegaram ao lado das irmãs, Rhany abraçou e beijou as bochechas da menor e deu um abraço breve em Sansa, que pareceu quase explodir de alegria com aquilo.

—Olá meninas. Essa é a Margaery Tyrell, irmã de meu namorado.

Rhaenys sorriu aquele riso branco e bonito de se admirar. A mulher ao lado dela olhava com interesse para Sansa, mas sua irmã não notara ainda.

Elas decidiram ir primeiro ao cinema, onde houve um pequeno debate sobre qual filme seria assistido. Sansa insistiu em ver “O Urso e a Donzela”, um filme romântico qualquer, mas Arya insistiu em ver “A Conquista de Westeros”, um longa metragem com muita ação e intriga politica.

No fim, todas foram ver “A mulher do Dornês”, um filme com teor erótico e uma pitada de violência que agradou Arya. Sansa corou o filme inteiro, Rhaenys riu e volta e meia conversava com Arya durante o filme, uma atitude que as vezes irritava a nortenha. Ela estava tentando ver um filme!

Quando as luzes se acenderam, Arya pode alongar as pernas. Logo depois, as quatro foram para um restaurante especializado em culinária das Ilhas de Verão, uma comida exótica e colorida que agradou o paladar de todas.

Depois de ter sido fotografada umas sete vezes naquele lugar, todas simplesmente resolveram ir às compras.

Foi preciso muita força de vontade da Arya para ela não sair correndo. Ela já havia comprado roupas com Rhaenys, e aquilo era sinônimo de umas boas horas visitando diversas lojas provando inúmeras roupas, uma atras da outra.

Céus, seria uma tortura.

Calma Arya. Essa é a irmã de Aegon! Tente aguentar, por ele.

Suspirando, ela deu um sorriso.

*

Depois de visitarem 6 lojas, Arya estava prestes a enlouquecer. Rhaenys, sua irmã e Margaery a fizeram provar diversos vestidos e conjuntos femininos demais para seu gosto. As saias eram justas demais, os vestidos curtos e reveladores, e as blusas eram estampadas em desmasia.

Ela queria chutar uma cadeira, somente para poder expressar sua raiva.

Mas como ela não podia fazer isso, ela simplesmente mordia sua bochecha e provava uma outra peça que lhe entregavam.

As meninas também provavam inúmeras roupas, só que com um entusiasmo quase que contagiante.

Margaery sugeriu que assim que elas terminassem as compras que elas fossem ao salão de beleza, para uma “sessão perua.”

Sua irmã deu risinhos como resposta.

Arya quis bater a cabeça em uma parede.

Aquele dia nunca iria terminar?

*

Ela voltou exausta para casa.

Assim que chegou em seu quarto, jogou-se em sua cama no quarto que dividia com Sansa, que ainda tagarelava sobre como aquela tarde fora maravilhosa.

Maravilhosa meu rabo!

Sim, havia partes que Arya gostara. O filme havia sido interessante, pois havia despertado algumas fantasias que gostaria de experimentar com Aegon e Gendry. (Será que foi assim que metade da população feminina de Westeros se sentiu quando Cinquenta Tons de Cinza foi lançado?) O almoço também fora agradável, ela adorou cada prato que provou, e amou as bebidas que foram servidas por lá. Ela com certeza voltaria lá com suas amigas e colegas. Ela já estava até planejando realizar o aniversário de Gendry por lá…

Mas as compras? Não, obrigado.

Suspirando, ela pegou seu celular e ligou para Meera, uma amiga de infância. Ela poderia ligar para Myrcella ou Shirren… Podia até mesmo ligar para uma das irmãs de Gendry! Mas Meera fora sua primeira amiga, e por isso digitou o numero dela e esperou.

—Olá? 

—Oi Meera.

—Arya! E ai lobrete?

Arya riu. Elas jogaram conversa fora durante alguns minutos, até que Meera perguntou:

—Alias lobrete… Por que tem fotos suas almoçando com duas “super-modelos”? 

—Resumo da opera: Rhaenys, irmã do Egg me chamou para ir no shopping com ela e falou que podia levar a Sansa. E ai nós fomos.

—Ah sim. Foi uma tortura?

— Você nem imagina.

Elas riram.


	22. Gendry e os Baratheons: Sobre empates familiares (PARTE II)

Gendry não queria acreditar que estava lá. Edric e Bella estavam contentes mas Mya parecia prestes a matar alguém. Joffrey agia como o mesmo idiota de sempre, sendo um menino mimado. Tommem agia como um pequeno senhor, sorrindo quando tiravam fotos dele e sendo gentil com os entrevistadores. Myrcella não se comportava de uma maneira muito diferente do seu irmão mais novo.

Gendry se sentia sufocado naquele terno azul marinho que vestia. A gravata parecia apertar seu pescoço de proposito.

Não que aquilo fizesse sentido, mas era assim que Waters se sentia.

Céus, ele queria ir logo embora. Mal chegou no lugar, mas já queria ir embora. Talvez fosse a presença irritante de Joffrey.

Seu estupido irmão sabia do relacionamento que Gendry tinha com Aegon e Arya. E vinha tentando dedura-lo para seu pai o verão inteiro, como se o fato dele ter um relacionamento a três fosse algo vergonhoso.

A primeira coisa que Joffrey fez quando descobriu foi tentar humilhar Gendry.

—Duas coisa Joff. Uma: Eu não sou a Sansa. Dois: pelo menos eu estou fazendo sexo, ao contrário de você.

 

Aquilo o fez ficar calado e com raiva. Seu irmão mais novo quis contar para sua mãe, mas Gendry apenas falou:

—Vá em frente. Duvido que ela se importe.

 

E de fato, ela não se importou. Era estranho pensar que Cersei sabia de seu relacionamento e não fazer nada em relação a aquilo. Parte dele achava que ela usaria aquilo contra ele em algum momento… Mas Gendry também tinha coisas que podia usar contra ela:tipo uma foto dela chupando o pênis de seu irmão gêmeo Jaime. Gendry suspeitava que Jaime fosse o verdadeiro pai de Joffrey, Myrcella e Tommem… Muito provável que fosse verdade.

Caso ela tornar meu relacionamento publico, eu tornarei o dela também.

E adivinha qual seria mais indecente?

Mas parte dele sempre soube que ele nunca usaria essa cartada sem motivo. Uma imagem daquelas causaria perguntas demais, e cedo ou tarde seus irmãos dourados seriam expostos. E nem mesmo Joffrey merecia aquele tipo de publicidade.

Ele olhou para suas irmãs. Elas estavam lindas naqueles vestidos de gala, e Edric parecia um cavaleiro que fora retirado de um romance qualquer. Mya não gostava de estar lá, ao contrário de Bella, que estava tendo a melhor noite de sua vida.

Ele suspirou, procurando seu pai, o velho gordo que o atormentava diariamente. Robert Baratheon havia abandonado 16 crianças quando elas ainda eram bebês, mas depois de 12 delas terem sido misteriosamente mortas, o politico resolveu reconhecer os últimos que sobreviveram, os dando todo “amor e carinho” que havia faltado no inicio da vida deles. E por amor e carinho, Gendry queria dizer uma gorda conta bancaria e presentes estúpidos a cada aniversário.

A única vez que Gendry usava o dinheiro que seu pai lhe dera fora para conseguir pagar parte da bolsa de estudos da Engenharia de sua faculdade. Verdade seja dita, ele não precisava de uma bolsa de estudos, Robert Baratheon poderia ter pagado todo o curso, mas Gendry era orgulhoso demais para permitir aquilo.

E lá estava ele.

Cercado por câmeras fotográficas e por reportares. Fazendo discursos sobre a importância da família, sobre a união e tudo mais.

Tudo abobrinha para conseguir votos.

Seu pai nem mesmo aceitou o fato de seu irmão mais novo ser gay. Durante muito tempo Robert fingiu que Renly estava morto. Somente quando viu a quantidade de popularidade que perdia por causa disso, fez um pedido oficial de desculpas para seu irmão e convidou ele e seu companheiro para almoçarem em sua casa… Que por algum motivo estava sendo vigiada por inúmeros jornalistas, que filmaram e fotografaram tudo.

Um garçom passou por ele oferecendo uma taça de espumante, que Gendry imediatamente aceitou. Ele precisava de álcool em seu sangue para aguentar aquilo, caso o contrário explodiria.

Ele bebeu o conteúdo da taça em um período perigosamente rápido, algo que não seria recomendado. Quando ele bebia muito rápido, Gendry tendia a vomitar, principalmente se ele não houvesse comido nada, como agora.

Indo em direção ao buffet, Gendry pegou um canapé qualquer e engoliu sem se importar com o sabor.

Um entrevistador veio conversar com ele, perguntando se Gendry achava que seu pai fosse ganhar o cargo de prefeito.

Deus queira que não.

Ele apenas sorriu e disse que ele esperava que sim.

Logo em seguida foi embora, se despedindo do entrevistador, indo diretamente para Mya.

—Stone.

—Waters.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por breves segundos, até que Mya se manifestou.

—Alguém já veio te entrevistar?

—A NBC acabou de fazer isso. E você?

—Fox News.

Ele riu.

Aquele evento estava sendo uma bela droga.

*

O jantar estava esplendido. O que era uma mentira, claro. Qual era a graça de comer uma comida que vinha servida em uma porção menor do que seu punho? Cheio de molhos exóticos e temperos estranhos… Gendry preferia que aquilo fosse uma simples galinha assada com mel e pronto. Mas não… Era javali com pimenta e geleia de romã.

Como diabos se fazia uma geleia de romã? E qual era a graça de javali? Era uma carne dura e fibrosa demais para o gosto dele, e pela cara que seus irmãos e irmãs estavam fazendo, eles também pensavam nisso. Apenas Robert parecia estar gostando da refeição servida, apesar de desaprovar a quantidade que era posta em sua frente.

Robert começou a perguntar da vida de seus filhos e filhas, prestando meia atenção nas respostas. Mya chegou a falar que Robert estava gordo naquele terno e Robert apenas concordou.

Gendry virou os olhos.

Joffrey não parava de sorrir, o que era motivo de preocupação para qualquer ser humano normal. Afinal, Joff não era normal. Até os médicos concordavam!

Uma das muitas provas era que ele tinha como melhor amigo um garoto chamado Ramsay Bolton, um cara igualmente doente, que há alguns anos tentou namorar a Arya, quando ela ainda era solteira. Como havia certos rumores sobre como ele tratava as namoradas e as chegava por no hospital, ele e Aegon de certa forma impediram que o maniaco chegasse perto da Stark.

Para falar a verdade eles fizeram isso com um monte de caras… Mas isso fica para outra hora.

Enfim, onde ele estava? Ah sim, Joffrey estava sorrindo. Preocupante.

—Alias pai, eu tenho uma coisa para lhe contar…

—O que foi Joffrey?

O imbecil olhou para Gendry e sorriu de uma maneira doentia.

Um frio na espinha atravessou o corpo dele.

—Gendry está namorando… Com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Robert olhou intrigado para Joffrey e então para Gendry. E então novamente para Joffrey.

Esse imbecil me paga.

—É mesmo? Quem são Gendry?

Pela cara de Joff, essa não era a reação que ele esperava.

—Arya Stark e Aegon Targaryen.

—Hum.

E ele voltou a comer.

Gendry quis rir. Joffrey provavelmente achou que o pai deles ficaria enojado com aquilo, o que obviamente não foi o caso. Céus, ele queria rir muito alto.

—M-mas pai. O senhor não tem mesmo nada a dizer?

—Na verdade tenho. Cuide de sua vida Joffrey.

Gendry ouviu Edric e Bella segurando o riso.

No final das contas, aquele evento não foi tão mal assim.


	23. Jon: Quatro namorados e um noivo

Jon olhava para sua mãe contente. Lyanna escolhia os convites para o seu casamento com Arthur Dayne, depois de anos de namoro sério. Eles começaram a sair juntos no mesmo momento que todos os membros da família Stark souberam do relacionamento à três de Arya, o que já fazia exatamente três anos. Jon gostava de ver sua mãe feliz, ela merecia depois de tudo que aconteceu.

Ficando grávida aos 16 anos, criando um filho sozinha e sendo orgulhosa demais para aceitar ajuda do pai de Jon… Durante muito tempo Lyanna viveu única e exclusivamente para seu filho, mas depois de alguns anos desde do nascimento dele, Lyanna resolveu voltar a sair com outros homens. Foram preciso quatro tentativas até ela encontrar o homem de sua vida, o que ela estava prestes a se casar.

Vamos a eles:

Quatro homens que Lyanna namorou...

1.Robert Baratheon

Jon tinha quatro anos quando o conheceu. Ele era um homem grande, com barba aparada e que sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto.

—Filho, esse é o Robert. Robert, esse é o Jon.

Jon parou de brincar com os seus Legos e olhou para o visitante. O homem era forte e tinha uma aparência atlética. Vestia roupas simples mas elegantes. Ele ajoelhou-se para ficar mais ou menos na altura da criança à sua frente e o cumprimentou.

—Olá Jon.

—Oi.

Lyanna estava parada, cheia de expectativa. Jon notou que ela queria que ele se desse bem com aquele homem, como se a convivência deles fosse algo importante.

Somete por isso, Jon prometeu a si mesmo tentar gostar daquele estranho.

Nos próximos meses, Robert visitava ele e sua mãe, sempre trazendo presentes para Jon e flores para Lyanna. Jon achava exagero um brinquedo a cada visita, mas não se importava. Robert conseguia fazer sua mãe sorrir, algo que fazia o menino ficar contente. O homem grande podia ser um pouco chato às vezes, rindo de maneira muito alto para o gosto de Jon ou contando piadas sem graça vez ou outra. Ele também insistia em levar Jon para eventos esportivos que o garoto não gostava, como beisebol ou basquete. O pequeno não gostava desses dias por que o Sr. Baratheon bebia um liquido amarelo com cheiro estranho que o fazia ficar mais violento e barulhento. Não eram poucas vezes que o homem mais velho quase se meteu em brigas que quase o levaram para delegacia.

Mesmo com todos esses problemas, Jon suportava tudo por que sua mãe estava feliz.

*

Dois meses depois eles terminaram. Jon não entendeu o por que imediatamente, mas sua mãe viu a foto de Robert com outra mulher, uma loira, pelo computador. Eles estavam se beijando, uma coisa que pareceu machucar muito sua mãe. Jon não entendeu. As pessoas não se beijavam na boca por que gostavam uma da outra? Qual era o problema de Sr. Baratheon estar fazendo aquilo com alguém que não fosse sua mãe? Não era bom ele gostar daquela mulher da foto? Eles podiam ser amigos certo?

Por mais confuso que estivesse, Jon não perguntou nada, afinal sua mãe pareceu a estar prestes a chorar. Ela desligou o aparelho com certa raiva e parecia estar prestes a chorar. Jon não gostava quando sua mãe chorava, pois ela só chorava quando estava triste. Ele imediatamente foi ao lado dela e abraçou a outra. Lyanna olhou assustada para seu filho e sorriu tristemente.

—O que houve mamãe?

—Mamãe viu algo que não gostou.

Jon mordeu os lábios.

—Tem algo que posso fazer?

—...Só abrace a mamãe está bem?

Lya abraçou seu filho, que a apertou com força com seus bracinhos gordos.

Jon não voltou a ver Robert depois daquele dia. Mas ele não se incomodou.

 

2.Domeric Bolton

 

O segundo foi Domeric Bolton. Jon se lembrava de sua tia Cat dizendo que ele era um pouco novo para estar namorando Lyanna, mas nem ele ou sua mãe pareciam se importar com aquela opnião.

Domeric era educado e gentil, tratava sua mãe como uma dama, não por que isso era esperado dele, mas por que ele queria. Domeric brincava e cuidava de Jon com o mesmo empenho que sua mãe. Ele cozinhava sopas quentinhas quando Jon estava doente, via filmes infantis com ele e contava diversas estorias para que o pequeno menino dormisse.

O único problema era Ramsay, o irmãozinho de Domeric.

Ramsay Bolton era… Peculiar?

Ele gostava de atirando em passarinhos com seu estilete para praticar sua mira, também adorava jogar sal em lesmas ou queimar insetos com lupas. Um dia, Jon o viu cortando uma cobra de jardim com uma faca de cozinha. O pobre animal já estava morto, com diversos cortes diferentes ao longo do corpo… E Ramsay com as mãos ensanguentadas, com um sorriso doentio no rosto.

Jon saiu correndo e foi chorar assustado no colo da mãe, que não entendeu nada.

A gota final foi quando Lyanna teve que levar Jon para o hospital para retirar uma tesoura que estava enfiada em seu joelho esquerdo. Segundo Ramsay, eles estavam brincando e aquilo havia sido um acidente.

Jon não disse que aquilo era mentira, pois sua mãe não quis que seu filho ficasse perto daquele menino nunca mais.

 

3.Victorian Greyjoy

 

Jon nunca soube dizer se gostou ou não de Victorian Greyjoy. Ele era alto e forte, quieto e sério demais para o gosto de Jon. Ele era dono de uma frota de navios e por isso vivia viajando. Quando ele voltava, trazia diversos presentes exóticos para sua mãe e para Jon, que realmente gostava do que recebia, ao contrário do que acontecia com Robert. Victorian perguntava a opinião de Jon sobre diversos assuntos, e até mesmo o levou para passear em um barco com ele. Jon aprendeu a fazer diversos tipos de nós e aprendeu inúmeras canções de marinheiros.

Ele se divertia de maneira peculiar junto aquele homem.

O que ele não gostava era do irmão do Victorian, o Euron… Ele olhava de uma forma estranha para sua mãe, e a deixava desconfortável, algo que todos notavam, até mesmo Jon.

Ele ficou triste quando soube que Victorian decidiu terminar tudo com sua mãe, sem ao menos explicar nada.

 

4.Jaime Lannister

 

Esse foi um que Jon nunca gostou. Era arrogante demais, metido demais e tratava Jon como se fosse uma criança quando tinha 16 anos. Sinceramente, Jon não entendia o que sua mãe via naquele homem… Mas ela estava sorrindo novamente, e isso valia cada piada infame que o Lannister contava.

Até que certo dia, no Natal ele viu uma coisa que mudou sua perspectiva: Cersei Lannister estava de joelhos, chupando seu irmão. E Jaime estava gostando.

Sem pensar, Jon tirou uma foto e saiu correndo dali para mostrar aquilo à sua mãe. Ela não merecia passar por aquilo.

 

...E um que ela casou

 

Foi preciso anos para que sua mãe voltasse a sair novamente. Depois do fiasco com Jaime Lannister, ela não queria se arriscar. Mas Howland Reed era persistente. Depois de muito esforço, conseguiu convencer Lyanna a sair de casa para ir a uma festa qualquer.

Foi lá que ela conheceu Arthur Dayne.

Arthur era otimo. Jon só soube que sua mãe estava saindo com ele depois de oito meses, e imediatamente gostou dele. Ele tratava sua mãe como uma rainha, era carinhoso e atencioso. Não fazia atos grandiosos para tentar conquistar Lyanna, um simples café da manhã ou até mesmo uma única rosa de inverno bastava.

Sua mãe estava nas nuvens.

Arthur estava por perto quando Jon descobriu a identidade de seu pai. E por algum motivo, o garoto chegou a desabafar com o homem, que apenas escutara tudo. Arthur se preocupava de verdade com o Jon, não somente por que ele era filho de Lyanna, mas por que ele se importava com o garoto.

Quando sua mãe mostrou o anel de noivado em seu dedo, Jon ficou super feliz e parabenizou o casal.

Ele estava ansioso para poder chamar Arthur Dayne de pai.


	24. Chapter 24

Eles estavam na sala de televisão quando Bella entrou, totalmente animada. Arya estava deitada no sofá, com sua cabeça no colo de Gendry, com Aegon sentado no chão lendo algum livro. Mya bebia uma xícara de café enquanto Edric estava vendo um programa de culinária. Bella estava com um sorriso no rosto, e parecia animada.

Arya olhou para a filha de Robert Baratheon.

> —Oi Bella.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso. Logo em seguida, sentou-se ao lado de Gendry e cutucou o irmão.

> —O que foi Bella?
> 
> —Eu tive uma ideia para uma festa.

A sala inteira reprimiu um suspiro. Bella volta e meia tinha ideias para festas, a maioria delas davam errado. A ultima tentativa deu errado por que um dos amigos dela trouxe fogos de artificio para a festa, e os acendeu acidentalmente quando estava bêbado. A casa pegou fogo, mas felizmente ninguém foi para o hospital.

> —O que é dessa vez?

Os olhos azuis da menina brilharam.

> —Uma festa a fantasia. Um baile para falar a verdade. Todos tem que usar mascarás, e vestidos de época. Não é permitido usar o nome verdadeiro, pois cada um terá um personagem para representar durante a festa.

Ela falava animadamente, movendo as mãos e sempre sorrindo.

> —… E então vai ter champanhe, comida, salgados e doces, ponche… O salão de festa aqui do prédio vai estar todo decorado! O tema vai ser  _tempos medievais_! Já imagino tudo! Pessoas fantasiadas de Reis e Rainhas, Lordes e Ladies, bobos da corte!

Arya revirou os olhos. Bella estava animada demais, o que significava dor de cabeça para o resto dos Baratheons.

> —E Arya! Eu já até fiz o seu personagem! Você será uma princesa de uma casa nobre que passou por uns mal bocados. Odeia vestidos e prefere cavalgar e usar espadas! E o melhor de tudo: você estará sendo disputada por dois reis, que serão Aegon e Gendry, lógico. Depois falo dos personagens deles.

Arya riu.

> —Puxa, você pensou em tudo.

Bella sorriu.

> —Eu sei querida.

Mya perguntou o que Bella seria.

> —Ah, vou ser dona de um bordel. Quero usar um daqueles vestidos  _bem_ reveladores!

Eles riram.

Bella saiu para fazer os preparativos da festa, deixando todos sozinhos.

*

Três semanas depois, a festa estava ocorrendo a todo vapor. Pessoas entravam e saiam do salão, todas vestidas com vestidos chiques e espalhafatosos. Arya e Sansa andavam calmamente até o centro de tudo aquilo, se esquivando de pessoas.

Sansa usava um vestido longo que cobria quase toda a extensão de seu corpo, com as cores lilás e azul bebê. As mangas eram longas. O cabelo ruivo estava preso em um penteado que levou horas para ser feito, com a ajuda de diversas horas vendo inúmeros tutorias no youtube. Sua mascara continha penas negras que iam em todas as direções.

Já Arya… Arya usava um vestido cinza de tecido leve e fino, quase transparente, de frente única com um decote razoável. A cada passo que ela dava a saia parecia flutuar. Seu cabelo estava solto e sua mascara era a de um lobo branco.

Elas entraram e foram procurar Bella, mas quando a acharam, resolveram fazer outra coisa, pois a menina estava beijando furiosamente um homem qualquer.

Arya foi procurar Aegon e Gendry, que haviam chegado antes dela. Ela passou alguns minutos perambulando, até que viu um homem com a mascara de touro e outro com o rosto de um dragão. Ela sorriu e foi em direção deles.

> —Boa noite milordes. Por acaso nos conhecemos?

Aegon sorriu com aquela brincadeira, e resolveu entrar no clima. Ele pegou a mão da namorada e deu um beijo casto.

> —Creio que não tivemos esse privilégio M’Lady. Como se chama?

Ela pensou antes de responder.

> —Possuo muitos nomes milordes… Arry; Mercy; Cat dos Canais; Nan… Essa noite serei quem desejarem.

Aegon e Gendry sorriram, e Gendry chegou perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou.

> —Então creio que o mesmo vale para nós M’Lady. Podemos ao menos saber qual a sua história?

Arya sentiu suas bochechas esquentando. Céus, o que estava acontecendo? Por que ela estava tão excitada? Mesmo assim ela sorriu.

> —Sou apenas uma donzela que prefere manejar espadas à agulhas milordes. E quanto aos senhores?

Aegon respondeu primeiro, dizendo que era um rei que teve seu trono roubado quando ele ainda era uma criança, mas que depois de anos em um exílio forçado estava voltando para casa com um exercito atrás dele.

Olhando para Gendry, Arya perguntou qual era a historia dele.

> —Bom M’Lady, eu sou o filho do homem que roubou o trono do nobre exilado ao nosso lado… O que sinceramente é uma situação um tanto embaraçosa, se me permitem dizer.

Ambos riram como se aquela fosse uma piada inteligente. Um garçom passou perto deles e os ofereceu vinho, que todos aceitaram.

Aegon a olhou com aqueles olhos violetas convidativos e deu um sorriso sedutor.

> —Por que não vamos para outro lugar mais…  _Calmo_  M’Lady?
> 
> —Eu  _adoraria_ milorde. O que tem em mente? Os jardins?

Arya sabia muito bem que aquele não era o lugar que Aegon e Gendry tinham em mente.

> —Os meus aposentos estão livres...

Arya sorriu e bebeu um gole de seu vinho.

> —Repito milorde:  _o que tem em mente?_

Gendry perguntou se não estava obvio. Arya riu antes de responder.

> —Oh, infelizmente não milorde. Entenda, eu sou um tanto… Inexperiente.

Aegon chegou perto dela, com a mão firme em sua cintura, vagarosamente descendo até seus glúteos.

> —Ora M’Lady, é bem simples: eu e meu amigo estamos ansiosos para sentir um pouco de… Deleite com vossa senhoria.
> 
> —Milorde, o senhor está me fazendo ficar embaraçada.

Aegon riu e a beijou com volúpia. Arya sentiu o gosto amargo do vinho que ele havia bebido se misturando com o palato doce de seu próprio vinho. O beijo a deixou sem ar e com borboletas no estomago. Antes que pudesse pensar, Gendry gentilmente pegou o rosto dela e a beijou com imenso carinho, ao mesmo tempo com luxuria.

Ela sorriu.

> —Oh milorde… Não acredito que estou prestes a fazer isso mas… Vamos a seus aposentos.

Aegon sorriu e pegou na mão dela, a guiando no meio daquela multidão e ambos estavam sendo seguidos por Gendry.

*

Eles chegaram no apartamento de Gendry depois de alguns minutos. Eles pegaram o elevador, o que causou alguns momentos embaraçosos para os três. Sete pessoas pegaram o elevador junto com eles, e todos os olhavam de maneira esquisita por causa das roupas que usavam. Arya apenas ria bobamente da situação.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram no quarto de Gendry, Aegon abriu a porta para ela e deixou que ela entrasse primeiro. Arya quis rir assim que entrou no quarto, pois até aquele comodo estava com uma decoração parecida com o salão de festas.

_Por que diabos Bella quis decorar os quartos?_

Mas Arya sabia muito bem o motivo. Quando se ia a uma festa de Bella Bells, você podia ter certeza de algumas coisas:

Ia ser memorável;Ia ter bebida e comida que não ia acabar nunca;E ia ter sexo, de um jeito ou de outro. (Houve orgias.)

> —Que quarto encantador Lorde Touro.
> 
> —Obrigado Lady Loba.

Arya riu e virou-se para eles, tirando apenas o vestido lentamente, o deixando cair no chão. Ela não estava usando nenhuma roupa intima, pois  _sabia_ que iria transar naquela noite… E por que iria ficar aparecendo no vestido, então...

Aegon e Gendry sorriram.

> —O meu corpo agrada Vossas Graças?

Eles sorriram, mas Arya pode notar que eles estavam levemente corados e excitados, assim como ela.

> —Não tenha duvida disso M’Lady… Você é.... Belíssima. Não concorda Lorde Dragão?
> 
> —Sim, um deleito para os olhos.

Arya deu uma risada enquanto deitava na cama.

> —Bom milordes, estou definitivamente corada com tais gracejos, mas… Infelizmente não temos a noite toda.

Aegon e Gendry começaram a se despir, deixando apenas a mascara, assim como ela. Eles já estavam semi eretos quando ficaram nus, e sentaram-se na cama ao lado da namorada.

Arya foi engatinhando até eles, rebolando seu quadril a medida que avançava.

> —Então milordes… Como disse antes, infelizmente eu sou muito ingênua nesse assunto. O que devo fazer agora? Lorde Touro, o que sugere?

Gendry ficou  muito corado quando ela disse isso, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou ainda mais excitado.

> —Bom M’Lady… Pode começar segurando gentilmente os nossos membros.

Ela segurou os pênis de seus namorados pela base, com uma delicada firmeza.

> —Assim está bom milorde?

Aegon arfou.

> —Perfeito milady.

Arya sorriu e perguntou o que deveria fazer em seguida.

> —Tente movimentar suas mãos, para cima e para baixo… Isso assim, muito bem.

Ela continuou a fazer os movimentos ritmados, sentindo-se cada vez mais excitada. Se fingir de inocente, falar tão formalmente e receber instruções de como fazer sexo estranhamente funcionava para ela.

Arya lambeu os lábios.

> —E agora milordes? Tem mais alguma coisa que agradaria vossas senhorias?
> 
> —E-experimente tocar seus lábios neles… E então comece a suga-los.

Ela o fez. Fingiu não saber o que fazia, o que foi um pouco difícil. Arya gostava demais de receber e fazer sexo oral.

Arya notou que eles iriam gozar em breve, por isso parou subitamente, o que desagradou os dois.

> —Milordes… Eu tenho um pedido. Vocês parecem estar prestes a regojizar-se, estou certa?
> 
> —Sim M’Lady.

Ela sorriu.

> —Então milordes… Caso desejarem, derramem sua semente pelo meu corpo.

Eles pareceram surpresos com o pedido, mas atenderam mesmo assim. Bastou que eles se masturbassem um pouco que eles gozaram sobre ela.

> —Está satisfeita Lady Loba?
> 
> —Oh sim Lorde Dragão. Muito satisfeita. Mas e agora?
> 
> —Abra as pernas. Iremos lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Ela afastou os membros e olhava vidrada enquanto Aegon começou a beijar sua vulva. Gendry começou a beija-la enquanto brincava com seus mamilos. A língua de Aegon era quente e ia fundo dentro dela. Ele lambia o clitóris e brincava com aquele pequeno botão rosado.

Gendry passou a beijar seu pescoço, e Arya começou a gemer. Cada gemido que dava, seus namorados se empenhavam ainda mais a satisfaze-la.

> —M-milordes!

Ela arfava, por algum motivo que não entendia bem. Não era a primeira vez que Aegon fazia aquilo, então por que era tão diferente? Mas céus, isso não importava agora. Ela queria gozar. Suas mãos foram para o cabelo de Aegon muito rapidamente, e em questão de segundos Arya apertou as mechas platinadas.

Gendry mordeu gentilmente seu pescoço, o que descarregou uma intensa corrente de prazer sobre a garota. Ela tremeu.

> —Está gostando Lady Loba?
> 
> —Oh sim Lorde Touro. Estou gostando muito.

Aegon aumentou a velocidade que sua língua entrava e saia da vulva dela. Volta e meia ele parava e sugava o clitóris e beijava os lábios exteriores e mordia com delicadeza os internos.

Bastou que Aegon introduzisse um dedo nela para que ela arfasse. Ele remexeu seu indicador um pouco e…

Ela sentiu um novo pico de prazer, a plenitude em forma de sensações, seguido por uma paz e calma inexplicável.

Aegou foi beija-la, e Arya pode sentir seu próprio gosto adocicado. Quando ele se afastou, seu namorado lambia os lábios.

> —Por que degusta meu sabor Lorde Dragão?
> 
> —Por que nem mesmo o néctar dos Deuses poderia superar seu gosto Lady Loba.

Ela sorriu.

> —Oh milordes… Isso foi magnifico!
> 
> —Sim M’Lady… E essa é apenas uma das maneiras de como uma dama pode sentir prazer.
> 
> —Oh existem outras?

Gendry sorriu.

—Sim Lady Loba, existem outras. Gostaria que eu e meu amigo as mostrassem para você?

—Oh Lorde Touro… Eu adoraria.

*

Arya sentia Aegon aprofundar-se com vigor, ao mesmo tempo que Gendry penetrava sua vulva com rigor. Ela arfou quando os dois estavam completamente dentro dela. Seu corpo tremia com a antecipação.

> —E-e agora milordes?
> 
> —E agora…
> 
> —… Fazemos isso.

Eles se movimentaram de uma única vez, em sinfonia. Arya sentia-se revigorada, com diversos pequenos picos de prazer oscilando entre picos de eletricidade percorrendo seu corpo.

Em questão de minutos os três estavam em um ritmo frenético. O som de corpos se encontrando era algo estimulante, que só servia como incentivo para eles irem mais rápido.

> —Milordes! E-eu… Eu não acho que irie durar muito tempo…
> 
> —Calma milady Loba…
> 
> —...Tudo vai ficar bem. Confie em nós. Certo Lorde Touro?

Gendry apenas sorriu e mordeu a orelha dela.

Mais minutos se passaram. Beijos, mordidas e caricias foram trocadas. Até ela atingir o climax.

Eles inverteram as posições quando ela gozou pela segunda vez, somente para tentarem fazer com que ela gozasse uma terceira vez.

E uma quarta vez…

E uma quinta…

Os três desabaram cansados quando Arya gozou pela nona vez naquela noite.

Ela suava e tremia, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Aegon estava jogado na cama, arfando. E Gendry estava deitado no chão frio.

> —Sabem o que é mais incrível milordes?

Eles olharam para ela.

> —O fato de ainda estarmos vestindo essas mascaras.

Eles riram. Arya foi a primeira a tirar, sendo seguida por Gendry e então Aegon.

> —Uau. O que deu em vocês hoje?
> 
> —Sei lá Arya. O jeito que você falava era bem… Bom, era excitante.
> 
> —Verdade. A mascara também ajudou. Não concorda Egg?

Egg apenas riu.

> —Alias, como será que está a festa lá embaixo?
> 
> —Sei lá Gendry. Nem me importo. Só quero dormir de conchinha entre vocês dois e...
> 
> —Espera, você não trouxe a Sansa?

Os olhos de Arya se abriram.

> —Merda.

 


	25. Sansa: I kiss a girl... And I like it.

Sansa viu sua irmã subindo com os namorados. Ela corou ao perceber que eles estavam indo para o apartamento de Gendry, e que muito provavelmente iriam fazer sexo. Ela estaria mentido se dissesse que não ficava curiosa sobre como… Bom, como eles faziam sexo? Eram os dois ao mesmo tempo ou eles iam alternando a vez?

Ou um ficava vendo? Ou será que era a Arya que ficava olhando e os meninos que se...

Sansa Sophie-Stark pare de pensar nisso neste instante!

Ela sentia seu rosto ficar quente e foi pegar uma bebida forte. A medida que andava, Sansa olhava para os outros convidados. De uma coisa ela tinha certeza, Bella Bells tinha que virar uma planejadora profissional de festas. Aquilo estava ótimo: boa música, apesar de ser do período medieval. A comida estava enfeitada de uma maneira temática, como se fosse um banquete feudal.

Como foi que Bella consegui achar essas músicas?

Ela finalmente consegui chegar no lugar onde as bebidas estavam sendo servidas. O garçom, que estava vestido como um bobo da corte, a ofereceu cerveja amarga e vinho doce. Ela escolheu o vinho, pegando uma taça e indo embora.

Ela estava indo para os jardins quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

—Sansa Stark?

Ela virou-se e encontrou Margaery Tyrell. Ela usava um vestido verde e dourado, com um decote fundo na frente. Ela usava uma mascará branca com desenho de pétalas vermelhas em torno dos olhos castanhos e dourados.

Por algum motivo, Margaery sorria.

—Mas que surpresa! O que está fazendo aqui?

Sansa piscou os olhos, confusa.

—Eu… Eu vim com a minha irmã.

—E onde ela está?

Provavelmente transando.

—Ocupada.

Margaery riu.

—E você Sansa? Está ocupada?

—Não… Eu estava indo para os jardins.

—Oh, que ótima ideia! Posso te acompanhar?

Ela não viu problema nenhum naquilo.

Margaery pegou seu braço e ambas foram andando até os jardins, que nada mais eram do que alguns arranjos florais que Bella encomendou de uma floricultura. Mas Sansa tinha que admitir, aquelas flores davam um toque especial no lugar. A Stark olhou para a mulher ao seu lado. Margaery estava linda e deslumbrante. Sansa sentia suas bochechas se esquentando. O que estava acontecendo com ela? O simples fato dela estar encarando a Tyrell fazia com que seu coração dançasse em seu peito, com milhares borboletas voando despreocupadamente pelo seu estômago.

Ela nunca sentiu aquilo, nem mesmo quando pensava amar Joffrey.

Mas ela não queria pensar nele.

—Então Sansa… Como você está? Como a vida tem te tratado?

Ela parou para pensar. Sansa estava solteira à quase três anos, com algumas breves ficadas aleatórias, com Harrold Hardyng.

—Estou bem. E você?

Margaery sorriu e contou sobre seu trabalho como modelo e Sansa ouvia com interesse.

—… E essa foi a última vez que eu e Rhaenys fomos para Lys em um desfile. Foi muito interessante, espero poder voltar lá de novo. Talvez em novembro, quem sabe.

Elas chegaram em um local com um banco e resolveram se sentar.

—A propósito Sansa… Onde está seu namorado?

Sansa corou.

—Eu não tenho um namorado.

—Oh. Uma namorada então?

Agora Sansa estava realmente corada.

—Não! Estou solteira!

Por algum motivo, Margaery sorriu.

—Mesmo? Alguém tão bonita quanto você?

Sansa perguntou se estava sonhando. Margaery Tyrell, uma modelo internacional a chamando de bonita? Nem mesmo Joffrey a elogiava…

—E-eu não sou tão bonita assim...

Margaery riu.

—Sansa, você já se olhou no espelho? Você está deslumbrante nesse vestido, e o seu cabelo é maravilhoso! E seus olhos então? Parecem safiras.

Sansa bebeu um pouco de seu vinho, somente para notar que sua taça estava vazia. Quando foi que ela bebeu tudo?

A nortenha quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando sentiu a mão da outra mulher acariciando sua perna. Margaery estava tão próxima… Sansa podia sentir o aroma do perfume que ela usava.

—Sansa. Você se incomoda se eu fizer isso?

A mulher continuou com o toque em sua perna.

E por algum motivo, ela não se incomodava. Quando Joffrey a tocava, Sansa se retraia, evitando o contato. Mas com a Tyrell… Ela queria sentir mais.

—Não… Eu não me incomodo.

Margaery sorriu.

—Sabe...Algumas mulheres gostam de homens altos. Outras de homens baixos; homens gentis; homens grosseiros; homens bonitos; homens feios… Algumas até mesmo gostam de mulheres bonitas.

Sansa comprimiu seus lábios.

—A verdade é que a maioria de nós não sabe do que gosta até experimentar.

Margaery a beijou.

Os lábios eram macios e mornos. Margaery estava tomando um espumante com frutas, e Sansa se viu viciada no sabor, querendo experimentar mais ainda, mas só teria graça se fosse pelos lábios dela. A Stark não sabia o que fazer com suas mãos, por isso decidiu deixar-las perto de seu corpo. Margaery não forçou sua língua para dentro da boca de Sansa, como Joffrey costumava a fazer… Ela gentilmente pediu permissão a sua própria maneira, empurrando levemente sua língua contra os lábios da ruiva, que não demorou a permitir a passagem.

Margaery sabia o que estava fazendo.

A língua dela se movia com destreza, ela não era desajeitada ou babona como Joffrey ou até mesmo Harry… Ela beijava melhor do que Podrick, um garoto que ela ficou durante algumas semanas.

Elas se separaram. Sansa sentiu suas bochechas se esquentando mais a cada segundo. Margaery sorria e seus lábios rosados pareciam tentadores…

—O que achou Sansa?

Ela lambeu os lábios antes de responder, sentindo o gosto do espumante.

—Eu… Eu posso te beijar de novo?

Que raios de pergunta é essa Sansa?!

Margaery riu e a beijou novamente, um breve selinho.

—Isso responde sua pergunta?

Sansa corou, o que a irritou um pouco. Ela já havia corado vezes demais naquela noite.

—Responde sim.

Margaery passou a mão pelo cabelo ruivo da Stark.

—Sabe Sansa… Desde a primeira vez que te vi soube que você seria interessante. Você estava tão encantadora naquele vestido florido, e foi tão fofo quando você ficou corada vendo o filme!

Sansa sorriu, se lembrando do filme e do resto do dia que passou no shopping.

Margaery continuou a acariciar as mechas rubras dela, ajeitando alguns fios atras da orelha. Era realmente estranho para Sansa como ela não se incomodava com o contato. Qualquer qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse sua familia a tocasse ela se sentia estranha.

Mas não com Margaery.

—Sabe Sansa… Eu quero continuar a lhe ver. O que diz de nós sairmos novamente?

Ela piscou os olhos, assimilando a nova informação.

—Eu adoraria.

A morena sorriu.

*

Sansa estava dentro do salão novamente. Margaery teve que ir embora cedo, pois teria uma sessão fotográfica no dia seguinte e infelizmente não poderia ficar mais tempo. Ela se despediu com um beijo na bochecha da nortenha e foi embora. A Stark ficou olhando a outra ir embora, e ficou perguntando a si mesma se aquela noite fora real. Fora tudo tão… Tão perfeito. Ela ainda lembrava do gosto de espumante e da sensação dos lábios da morena colados nos seus.

Ela andava pelo salão, procurando sua irmã. Arya havia subido com Aegon e Gendry, e até agora não havia descido. Sansa foi para o bar, para experimentar o champagne com frutas para ver se o gosto era tão bom quanto nos lábios da Margaery.

Eles não eram, mas Sansa bebeu mesmo assim.

—Sansa!

Ela virou-se para onde ouviu a voz da sua irmã a chamando. Arya estava com os cabelos desarrumados, marcas de mordidas e chupões no pescoço e com vestido amassado.

A noite havia sido animada para Arya Stark.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Sansa.

—Olá Arya.

—Oi. Olha, desculpa, eu realmente não queria ter te abandonado e…

—Não se preocupe. Não fiquei sozinha.

Arya a olhou surpresa.

—Mesmo? Quem te fez companhia? É alguém que conheço?

Sansa riu.

—É sim.

Arya sorriu. Sansa viu que Aegon e Gendry vieram atrás de sua namorada, os dois também com roupas amassadas. A noite realmente havia sido animada.

Os quatro ficaram mais algum tempo na festa. Aegon e Gendry contaram piadas e dançaram com Arya, um de cada vez. Sansa comeu um pouco mais da refeição servida e bebeu novamente, dessa vez o ponche de morango e vodka. Quem teve a ideia de misturar as duas coisas era um gênio ou um imbecil, Sansa já nem sabia, pois estava quase bêbeda.

Coisas idiotas parecem ser coisas inteligentes quando se está bêbada...

Mesmo assim ela tomou mais um gole do ponche. Seria segunda feira no dia seguinte, mas ela não teria que trabalhar... Sansa riu. Para alguém solteira, trabalhar como organizadora de casamentos certamente era irônico.

Arya voltou da pista de dança, com um sorriso no rosto. Sua irmã certamente gostava de dançar.

Elas decidiram meia hora depois que ambas deveriam ir embora.

As duas chamaram um taxi e apenas tiveram que esperar alguns minutos até que um veiculo amarelo parasse na frente do prédio dos Baratheons.

No caminho de volta, Sansa ficou cantarolando a letra da música "I kissed a girl."

E ela gostou.


End file.
